Lâmes (suite)
by Thoas
Summary: Une semaine que Newt et Thomas sortaient ensemble. Et tout aurait pu être parfait, tout aurait pu être si simple. Mais avec eux, rien n'est simple et rien ne va. Alors quand tout est trop dur à supporter et à vivre, quand on a peur de la personne avec qui on vit, comment faire pour continuer à aimer ? Newtmas. Suite de l'histoire de Tsuishin
1. Le réveil de lâmes

**_Coucou à tous !  
_**

 ** _Voici une nouvelle fictions Newtmas qui est en fait la suite l'histoire de Tsuishin, donc merci beaucoup à elle de m'avoir autorisé à continuer à écrire cette suite \O/_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Le réveil de lâmes  
**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Plic, ploc, plic, ploc…_

Dans le silence, le moindre bruit résonne. On n'entend plus que lui. Il en est assourdissant. Et Newt n'entend plus que ce bruit, chacun de ses éclats. Il concentre son esprit dessus pour oublier le poids qui pèse contre son épaule. L'écho des gouttes qui s'échappent d'un robinet mal fermé à l'étage du dessus occupe son esprit fatigué et résonne entre les parois abîmées de son crâne.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Le réveil affiche trois heures du matin. Cette nuit encore il n'a pas dormi. Pas plus que la nuit d'avant. Et celle d'encore avant. Depuis trop longtemps, en fait. Il entend la respiration calme de Thomas contre son épaule. Il ne veut pas croire que Thomas est là, qu'ils partagent le même lit, qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils ont un avenir ensemble.

Après tout ce que Thomas a fait, il ne peut toujours pas croire qu'il aime Thomas.

Mais alors, si ce n'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne peut pas oublier qu'il ressent quelque chose… Il y a ce sentiment qui lui donne envie de rire de nouveau, d'effacer ces yeux tristes qu'il porte en permanence, son sourire rapiécé, écrasé par ses épaules trop frêles pour endiguer son chagrin.

 _Il_ a cette main qui caresse son visage, qui le force à se confier, à ne plus encaisser sans jamais évacuer. _Il_ a cette voix qui le rassure, qui parvient à casser ses maux avec ses mots. _Il_ est celui qui le pousse à changer, en mieux.

Et Newt a beau se trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour justifier chacune de ses réactions émotives, il a beau espérer de tout son corps pour étouffer l'évidence : il aime Thomas. C'est réel. Et même s'il veut ne pas l'aimer, il ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer.

Et quand le souffle de l'endormi vient chatouiller son cou, plus rien n'a d'importance, parce qu'il sait qu'il est accro, qu'il ne peut plus se passer de ça.

Et quand Thomas se réveille enfin, leurs yeux se croisent. Ces yeux, ces simples merveilles heurtent le coeur de Newt, l'embrasant d'une douleur sourde. Des prunelles traîtres qui s'amusent à montrer des couleurs qu'elles n'ont pas. Des iris ambrés baignés d'amour dans lesquels subsistent des traces de haine du passé. Deux orbes aux teintes whisky, qui rappellent à Newt l'alcool dans lesquel il s'est souvent plongé pour _les_ oublier. Des yeux qui le scrutent, semblant aussi destabilisés que lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochent et ils n'ont même pas besoin d'un battement de cil pour s'aimer comme la première fois. Il ne croyait pas à l'Amour jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans ses flammes. Il ne croyait pas à l'Amour jusqu'à ce qu'il le vive.

Face à ces orbes menteuses, Newt se sent comme un aveugle qui voit pour la première fois.

Puis la bouche de Thomas s'ouvre et poussé par un instinct viscéral, Newt se penche sur ces lèvres divines, qu'il désire autant qu'il en a peur.

Thomas, qui s'apprêtait à parler, se tait. Son ventre se meurt de chaleur et l'esprit voilé par la convoitise attend que Newt l'embrasse enfin. Mais Newt ne le fait pas. L'ange blond s'écarte et le coeur de Thomas se retourne, à l'envers, à l'endroit, il s'enraye, palpite et bouillone sous sa peau. Un feu se précipite et calcine ses veines.

Si Newt ne veut pas l'embrasser, alors Thomas embrassera Newt. Il se penche. L'autre recule. Effort vain et ridicule. Newt sait qu'il ne pourra pas le refuser à Thomas. Il sait qu'il suffira d'un mot pour qu'il succombe enfin, un seul pauvre mot. Il sait qu'il ne sera entiérement comblé que lorsque ce petit mot se posera sur la langue de Thomas.

Alors il s'approche de Thomas, prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Mais à son tour, le démon s'écarte, un sourire mutin gravé sur son visage. Et ce simple geste, fait mourir Newt tendrement, s'effondrant de l'intérieur. Une main douce se pose sur ses cheveux, et il ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse qui le fait dériver profondément.

La mélodie d'un rire fait sortir Newt de ses méandres passionnels. Il ouvre les yeux sur ce visage astral et il essaie de s'en détacher, mais il ne peut faire abstraction de ces orbes qui ne cessent de l'attirer et de le rejeter à la fois.

Thomas a ce sourire moqueur, qui provoque Newt qui refuse pourtant d'y répondre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Souffle le démon comme un murmure, qui tranche le silence de ses notes maitrisées.

\- Non, répond simplement Newt mais sa voix bancale trahit son trouble.

Thomas hausse un sourcil mais n'insiste pas. Et Newt reste planté là, à dévisager ce Diable déguisé en garçon, qui se retourne et se rendort dans un souffle. Alors c'est ça le centre de sa vie ?

Il voudrait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, se sortir de ce qu'il ressent. Mais il sait que c'est impossible, il est condamné. Il ne partira jamais. Il restera toujours enchaîné aux bras de Thomas. Il sait ça, son esprit est léger de cette convenance. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à dormir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche encore de sombrer ?

Coeur en verre, esprit de pierre. Quelque chose trotte dans sa tête. Et il ne peut s'en défaire. Il se désensibilise peu à peu, emporté dans l'indifférence. Et il aimerait hurler sa douleur à la lune, tentative tragique et héroique d'apprivoiser quelque chose de mauvais et de destructeur à l'intérieur de lui, tentative vaine de sauver ceux qui l'entourent de ces propres ténèbres. Mais il ne peut pas crier. Il ne peut pas réveiller Thomas.

Il se sent ivre, sans avoir bu une goutte. Ivre dans ses os et ses veines, laissant échapper un dérisoire souffle putride, s'abattant avec une précision engourdie sur ces idées embrouillées. Avec rien d'autre à entendre que le bourdonnement sourd de son propre rythme cardiaque. Et il aurait besoin que quelqu'un le retienne quand il se sent trop étourdi pour continuer, mais il n'y a personne.

En cet instant, il ne sent rien d'autre que le _vide_ en lui, mais il n'a pas les mots justes pour l'exprimer de toute façon. Il serre la main de Thomas qui dort toujours, mais ne sent rien. Il demande de l'aide à Dieu mais le trouve manquant.

Il passe une main usée dans ses cheveux et se force à sourire. Il a appris à porter ses charmes étincelants, se cachant derrière sa vanité.

Il est si fatigué. Son sourire s'abaisse. Il y a trop de cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'y a plus de charmes étincelants. Il a passé des heures, penché sur le miroir, mais il ne trouve plus rien qui lui ressemble. Il a pleuré.

Et il se sent comme ça, lui. Il se sent comme un oiseau aux ailes brouillées qui s'envole dans le ciel mais qui ne fait que retomber. Il est cet homme qui voit le mal partout, si pessimiste, que tout le monde fuit parce qu'il a l'air si triste. Il est comme ça, lui.

Et s'il le pouvait encore, il en aurait honte. Et si on lui parle, il préfère ne pas répondre. Il a besoin d'aide mais il n'osera jamais le crier parce qu'il a peur que les gens ne comprennent pas.

Et Thomas est comme un poison, qui s'insinue dans les veines de Newt, qui lui ôte doucement la vie avec d'innombrables souffrances. Et Newt meurt dans ces bras et Thomas vit, _sa_ bouche contre la sienne.

« Ne pars pas Newt »

Ce n'est qu'un souffle mais ça suffit pour faire sombrer l'ange encore plus. Thomas est toujours inconscient, il a murmuré ces mots du plus profond de ses songes mais Newt l'a entendu. Il sent une perle glacée s'écouler des ses yeux et s'étendre le long de sa joue. Il ne l'essuie pas, il la laisse tranquillement couler, parce qu'il n'a pas honte de pleurer par amour.

Il se lève, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Thomas. Il le regarde un instant dormir. Il a l'air si calme, si innocent. Mais le blond sait qu'il suffira qu'il ouvre les yeux pour que l'innocence s'effondre. Il s'éloigne du lit qu'ils ont partagé. Il s'éloigne de l'homme qu'il aime, de cette attirance hystérique qui le détruit. Il recule de quelques pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps endormi devant lui.

« Je ne pars pas Thomas. » murmure-t-il à travers les affres qui le brisent.

Et enfin, il se retourne et quitte la pièce. Trop de sentiments l'accablent encore mais il se force à bouger, à trouver des vêtements, à partir. Il sort de la maison et le froid de la nuit qui le mord semble le ramener à la raison. Il court dans les rues vides de sens et de passants. Il ne sait pas où aller. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est les bras de Thomas, mais il ne se sent pas encore capable d'y retourner. Il est à bout de souffle, sa jambe le tiraille, sombre rappel de ce qu'il a vécu.

Il s'effondre seul, loin de chez lui, loin de ses envies. Il est couché, au sol, terrassé depuis trop longtemps et incapable de s'en remettre. Il a mal, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ses larmes abondantes le noient sous le remord. Et il serre à en palir la marque gravée sur son poignet.

Des mois se sont écoulés depuis son anniversaire. Mais seulement une semaine a défilé depuis qu'il a donné sa chance à Thomas. Le temps semble pourtant l'écraser et le maudire, rythmant chacun de ses pas dans ce monde, le forçant à avancer quand il ne sait plus où aller. Et soudain, l'envie lui prend, encore, de s'éclipser de ce monde. Ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde si Newt mourrait ? Sa sœur continuerait sa vie tranquillement dans les bras de Minho, faisant des petits-enfants à sa mère qui en sera définitivement heureuse. Oui, ce serait tellement mieux s'il disparaissait.

Et il pourrait mourir comme ça, simplement. Échoué sur ce sol bien trop souvent piétiné. Coincé sur cette terre qui ne l'a jamais accepté.

Mais il reste là, vivant. Torturé par ce boulet de sentiments qu'il traîne à son pied, condamné par l'angoisse qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Il se tord de douleur, griffant inlassablement la marque sur son poignet, tentant par tous les moyens de l'effacer. Et il ne ressent pas la vive brûlure qui le hante, le trou qui se creuse dans son estomac, qui creuse à travers les chairs, qui ne lui laisse qu'une plaie béante, le vidant petit à petit de ce qui fait de lui un être humain. Ses gestes sont impulsifs, animals, il n'a plus de pensées, plus de raison, rien pour le garder en vie, rien pour le forcer à avancer.

Et son pauvre corps est là, écroulé au sol, attendant un supplice qui ne vient pas. Ses larmes ne coulent plus, elles l'ont sans doute déjà trop fait. Il n'y a plus que cette pauvre charogne épuisée, au milieu de cette existence vide. Il n'y a personne pour voir sa déchéance, personne pour le sauver, personne pour voir enfin ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

 _Le vide tentateur s'ouvrit devant lui._

 _Thomas poussa un hurlement. « Ne saute pas. Je t'aime. Et si tu abandonnes, tu nous tues tous les deux. »_

 _« Tant que je meurs, qu'importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver. », songea-t-il._

 _Il s'assit sur le bord du toît, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. « Tant que je meurs. »_

 _L'autre lui chuchota de ne pas faire ça, que tout irait mieux le lendemain. Ça ne réussit qu'à le faire rire. Depuis le temps que cet espoir le tenait en vie._

 _\- Où vas-tu, Newt ?_

 _\- Loin. Le plus loin possible._

 _\- Pourquoi fuir encore ?_

 _\- Parce que cette fois sera la dernière._

 _Il serra son corps déchiqueté entre ses maigres bras. Partir ne le sauverait pas, il le savait. Il l'avait su dès le début que même de l'autre côté du monde il serait encore trop proche de Thomas._

 _\- Cette souffrance n'est plus la tienne._

 _\- Il n'empêche que c'est encore elle qui me fait souffrir._

 _Ses larmes firent fondre son sourire encore une fois. Thomas le détestait. Thomas avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Il avait vu dans ses yeux cette inconscience qui l'avait détruit peu à peu. Il l'avait aimé. Lui n'avait rien réussi à oublier. Et il se blessait, écorché par ses propres souvenirs. Depuis le début il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas._

 _Il secoua la tête, ses ongles venant fissurer son visage. Il jeta son regard sur le flot de bâtisses en contre-bas, un regard amorphe, ne se rendant pas compte de la beauté du paysage. Il ne se rendait plus compte de grand-chose maintenant, de toute façon. Il n'était conscient que de ce trou que le harcèlement dont il était victime avait enfoncé en son corps, qui ne cessait de creuser entre les chairs, s'agrandissant encore et encore. Ce vide qui bientôt l'avalera._

 _\- Qui es-tu ? Qui crois-tu être pour moi ?_

 _\- Personne, Thomas. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant._

 _Ils avaient été tellement l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient aimés. Jusqu'à ce que la haine folle vienne faucher l'un d'entre eux et laisse l'autre, seul et abandonné, l'amour débordant de son corps, sans personne pour le recevoir. Et seule sa colère subsistait. Colère contre tout, contre la vie mais surtout contre lui-même. Voir que la personne qu'il aimait le détestait à présent de toute son âme l'avait déchiré. Alors il était parti. Il n'avait plus jamais revu Thomas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?_

 _Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Peu importe. Il aurait pu mourir, il aurait sûrement dû. Puis_ il _est apparu, ce nouveau Thomas._ Il _le haïssait._ Il _dansait, tournoyait dans son esprit, lui soufflant mensonges et bassesses, lui redonnant l'espoir pour mieux le lui retirer ensuite._ Il _l'avait forcé à guérir. Éprouver l'absence. Éprouver de devoir réapprendre à vivre sans lui. Éprouver de n'être qu'à moitié._

 _Sans qu'il ne le reagarde, son visage s'imposa à son esprit. Toujours avec cette précision exaspérante. Il ne savait l'oublier. La finesse de ses traits, autant de piques qui le conduisaient à l'ivresse. La nuit était tombée, les ombres l'entraînant alors qu'il ne connaissait plus la lumière. La peine toujours, qui l'enchaine, qui fait encore battre son coeur tout en l'écrasant._

 _\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Loin._

 _Il ne va pas bien. Il s'imagine sauter, son corps attiré par le vide comme son esprit par l'oubli. Demain tout ira mieux. Oui, mais ce demain est trop loin et il n'a plus la force d'avancer. Pas sans lui. Si ils partaient tous les deux, si Thomas l'aimait à nouveau… S'il leur restait du temps, pour changer les choses, pour enfin avancer. Ils en avaient eu, sans en prendre conscience sur l'instant. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter. « Tu as encore le temps Newt. » Mais il n'a plus envie d'avoir le temps si c'était pour vivre seul, si c'était pour chaque jour être détesté un peu plus par celui qu'il aime à la folie._

 _\- Tu m'as eu si haut._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Ça veut juste dire que si je te perds, je serai obligé de retourner en bas. Et je t'ai déjà perdu._

 _Son sourire absolu s'efface derrière tous les espoirs inachevés. Abattu par l'existence. Sa bouche laissa couler une dernière plainte élégiaque. Sa pensée funeste l'obligea à se relever, les jambes ébranlées face au vide. Son corps apathique mais son esprit brûlant. L'inconsistance devant lui, il frissonna. Juste un pas et il basculerait. Tout devient si proche, si réel alrs que son tout n'est plus rien._

 _Il fait mine de s'avancer, halète, un pas de plus et il n'existera plus. Il titube, se sent si proche de la mort et il sent l'ivresse l'emporter dans l'inconscience qui lui plait tant. Il est si léger, délaisté de ses obligations, perdu de tout ce qui le rattache au sol. Il semble déjà éteint, déjà trop loin._

 _Il se tord, un cri s'échappe, faisant écho aux exigences de folie de Thomas, qu'il ne veut plus entendre mais qu'il devine. À chaque fois qu'il finissait à l'hôpital, souvent où son amour l'avait envoyé, chaque fois que Thomas le visitait, chaque fois, c'était des hurlements. Il se sentait si seul, surtout en face de lui. Thomas lui disait à quel point il le haïssait. Et Newt restait à l'écouter. Thomas crachait qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Et Newt aimait l'entendre parler d'eux, ensemble, même si c'était pour en dire du mal._

 _\- Je te déteste._

 _\- C'est faux, tu m'aimes._

 _\- Mais avec toi je me sens faible. Et je déteste me sentir faible._

 _\- Je suis ta faiblesse mais tu es ma force. Tu me rends plus sûr de moi, presque invincible, Newt. Et quoi que tu fasses, je t'attire, tu ne peux plus résister. Tu es tombé sous mon charme, je suis tombé sous le tien. Aucun de nous ne s'y attendait. Mais j'aime ça, j'aime ce sentiment. Et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je t'aime, Newt._

 _Il l'aimait aussi. Sans ne jamais avoir osé le lui dire. Il détestait ce sentiment. Comme si quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de lui, mais il n'y a personne. Comme s'il y avait un ailleurs pour lui, mais pas ici. Il n'y a plus rien pour lui, ce monde n'a rien à lui offrir. Finalement, ce monde n'a jamais voulu de lui, il le sait. Qui sera vraiment triste qu'il parte ? Pas Thomas en tout cas._

 _Il était fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre sa voix lui susurer à l'oreille des mots qu'il ne veut plus entendre. Fatigué de se battre contre son propre désespoir quand il pourrait simplement se laisser aller… Plus personne pour le retenir, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort._

 _Il n'a plus sa place dans ce monde, s'il l'a eu un jour. Et aujourd'hui, il ne veut même plus l'avoir. Il s'en fiche pas mal maintenant de savoir si ce monde veut de lui ou pas. Lui ne veut plus en faire partie._

 _Et encore une fois, Thomas apparaît, danse devant ses yeux, mais_ il _n'a plus l'invincibilité qui le caractérisait. Thomas a peur, peur de mourir, peur de perdre. « Raccroche-toi à ce qui te reste de bien, raccroche-toi à tes souvenirs. Sauve-nous. ». Mais Newt ne veut pas être sauvé et ne veux plus se raccrocher à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère qu'un souvenir. Il n'a plus la force de se battre pour cela. Alors s'il saute dans le vide, il n'y aura plus rien pour le raccrocher à rien. Et définitivement, il finirait par mourir. Il soupire. Ça lui semble être une bonne idée, la mort semble être la libération qu'il attend. Mais les larmes finissent inconsciemment par s'échapper, perles glacées le long de ses joues déjà humides de cette souffrance liquide. Son visage, encore et encore, son rire, ses lèvres. Juste sa voix. Ces ''je t'aime'' parsemés. Et ces yeux qui continuent de pétiller. Il sourit à son tour. Lui qui ne voulait plus s'accrocher à un souvenir. Thomas sera plus heureux sans lui, sans le fantôme de son passé, qui à chaque fois le force à se rappeler._

 _Thomas n'a pas besoin de Newt dans sa vie._

 _Mais Newt a un besoin vital de Thomas._

* * *

« Newt, réveille-toi maintenant. »

Il se sent secoué mais il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Les larmes se remettent à couler derrière ses paupières qui ne sont plus sèches depuis longtemps. Il ne veux pas se réveiller, il ne veux pas vivre à nouveau. Ce songe était trop beau. Il se voyait mourir et il était bien. Il était enfin libre et il aurait pu voler. Mais pourquoi finit-on toujours par s'écraser ? Pourquoi a-t-il fini par se réveiller ?

Et comme au sourd le bruit et le silence ont la même semblance, va-t-il prendre la sagesse ou choisir la folie ? Va-t-il continuer avec Thomas ou va-t-il abandonner ?

La voix résonne à ses oreilles, encore une fois, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Il est si fatigué. Il n'a pas dormi depuis si longtemps et d'un coup, tout lui retombe dessus. Tout ce qu'il ne ressentait plus revient. Et il déteste ça. Il se sent envahi par la tristesse, accaparé par la solitude, conquis par la douleur et agité par la haine elle-même. Et toujours la même lassitude qui revient s'insinuer dans ses os, lourd poison qui lui offre l'instabilité disproportionnée pour un corps si petit.

Il se sent soulevé, entouré par des bras puissants, qui le tirent du gouffre dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il ne sait pas qui est venu le sauver. Il connaît cette personne, il en est sûr, mais il est trop meurtri pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus. L'inconnu le pose sur un siège et fait mine de s'éloigner mais Newt le rattrappe inconsciemment, pauvre tentative puisque ses mains sont molles et si fragiles à cet instant. Mais l'autre se rapproche de lui et le reprend dans ses bras, lui souffle une phrase qui fait écho entre les parois fatiguées de son crâne pendant qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau dans les affres éternelles du sommeil.

« Tu n'es plus seul, Newt. »


	2. Déluge de lâmes

**_Coucou à tous !_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Déluge de lâmes**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Une main douce effleure ses cheveux, le forçant à se réveiller. Il grogne un peu, pour la forme, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec deux prunelles châtain aux reflets azur, qui le fixent inquiètes. Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à ça.

\- Gally ?

Sa voix tremble, sa gorge abîmée après avoir autant crié pendant ses cauchemars de la nuit. Oui, son sommeil n'avait pas été des plus reposants. Mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à dormir. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi il avait rêvé, de Thomas sûrement puisque celui-ci accaparait toujours toutes ses pensées.

Soudain, une poussée d'angoisse crible ses veines. Il ne sait pas où il est. Est-ce qu'il est en danger ? Son esprit logique lui souffle que tout va bien mais l'irrationnel lui hurle que rien ne va, et que rien n'ira jamais. Son souffle se bloque dans le fond de sa gorge, ses yeux le piquent. Il sent une chaleur inquiétante s'introduire dans le haut de son crâne faisant partir d'étranges gouttes glacées de la racine de ses cheveux, perlant le long de son front, signe évident d'une forte fièvre. Il ne sait même pas de quoi il a peur, rien d'extérieur à son être n'a provoqué cette frayeur. Ses yeux fixent ses mains qui tremblent, sans les voir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi quoi ? Ça non plus il ne le sait pas. Et pourquoi voudrait-il le savoir ? Quelle solution ça lui apporterait ?

Ses prunelles sont vides, les seules épargnées par la peur qui crève son corps. Il se lève, parvient difficilement à ne pas s'écrouler, à rester debout sur ses jambes trop fragiles pour le supporter et il titube dans un couloir. Il ne sent pas Gally qui le suit, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Il ne sait pas qu'il connaît cet appartement, pour y être déjà allé de nombreuses fois. Il ne comprend que la terreur qui le mord toujours plus profondément.

Ses gestes sont imprécis et bourrus. Il se tient en équilibre difficilement, mais reste debout grâce au mur auquel il se tient. Il pousse brusquement une porte au hasard, faisant sursauter l'homme qui le suit toujours. Il a à peine le temps de se jeter au-dessus des toilettes qu'il est déjà en train de vomir l'angoisse qui tord ses tripes.

Il se laisse glisser au sol. Il n'est plus qu'une loque fatiguée, incapable de se remettre debout. Mais il n'a plus peur, il voit enfin son ami qui le dévisage toujours plus déconcerté, dans une attitude crispée. Il parvient à balbutier quelques mots mais ça voix frêle trahit son mal être.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je vais bien ?

\- Tu me comprends si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ?

Il force un sourire sur son visage devant la voix bourrue de Gally qui semble pourtant se détendre en constatant que son ami va un peu mieux qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il voit les couleurs revenir sur le visage de Newt et il s'agenouille à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses mèches blondes encore trempées de sueur. Il l'aide à se relever et ils retournent dans le salon pour que le blond puisse se rallonger sur le canapé, Gally toujours à ses côtés.

Newt se redresse un peu mais son corps est encore fatigué et il n'a pas la force de s'asseoir complètement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prêt à débuter une discussion avec Gally.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il prend enfin le temps d'observer l'endroit où il se trouve et il se rend compte qu'il est simplement chez son ami, dans cet appartement qu'il connaît bien pour y avoir déjà passé plusieurs soirées.

\- J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, alors je suis allé faire un tour en voiture pour m'apaiser et en rentrant je t'ai trouvé couché au sol, dans la rue. Alors je t'ai ramassé et je t'ai emmené chez moi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de te tordre dans ton sommeil. J'ai eu peur pour toi…

Newt hoche la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Il réfléchit à ce que lui dit son ami et des bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent de la nuit. Il se souvient s'être couché aux côtés de Thomas et pendant que ce dernier tombait facilement dans le sommeil, lui restait réveillé. Mais ça, ça ne l'étonnait même plus, depuis le temps qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir.

Il se souvient avoir paniqué en voyant Thomas allongé contre son épaule et s'être enfui après avoir promis à l'homme qu'il aime qu'il ne partait pas. Il se souvient de la douleur dans sa jambe quand il s'est mis à courir et s'être effondré de fatigue et d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Il se souvient avoir rêvé et avoir été tiré du sommeil et secoué par quelqu'un, sûrement Gally, qui l'avait porté jusqu'à une voiture. Et ensuite il s'était réveillé ici. Il glissa un faible merci à l'attention de son ami qui hocha la tête à son tour, avant de se remettre à parler, trop inquiet pour se taire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Newt pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Est-ce que c'est la faute de Thomas ?

Newt aimerait lui répondre que non, ce n'est pas de la faute de Thomas et il veut croire que rien n'est de sa faute. Mais il sait que Thomas n'est pas innocent et il sait que Gally ne le croira jamais s'il ment. Son meilleur ami le connaît trop bien. Et depuis qu'il lui a révélé la vérité sur ce que lui a fait subir Thomas, il se rend compte que Gally fait encore plus attention à ce qu'il montre, cherchant toujours à savoir s'il ment ou pas et surtout s'il va bien.

Il secoue quand même la tête parce que s'il est vrai que Thomas n'est pas innocent, Newt ne l'est pas non plus.

Gally n'est pas convaincu mais comprend que l'autre ne veut pas continuer cette discussion et il laisse faire. Il laisse le silence les emporter pendant un temps. Il fouille dans ses poches et en sort un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il en tend une à Newt qui la prend, tandis que Gally lui-même glisse le bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Il s'apprête à proposer du feu à Newt mais s'arrête, regardant le garçon qui lui fait face, les yeux fixés sur la cigarette qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts hésitants. Le blond semble tellement loin à cet instant et Gally frissonne à cette constatation. Il tend la main pour la poser sur celle tremblante de Newt, dans une tentative absurde de l'empêcher de s'enfuir plus loin, geste dérisoire qui lui fait prendre conscience que le garçon qui lui fait face ne ressemble pas à son meilleur ami.

Newt relève ses yeux perdus sur lui.

\- Je… je ne fume pas…

Son balbutiement n'est qu'un souffle mais Gally l'entend et lui répond de sa voix calme et sûre de lui.

\- Non Newt, tu ne fumes pas.

Il devait le reconnaître, il lui avait proposé une cigarette parce qu'il le faisait à chaque fois mais il était tellement inquiet pour Newt qu'il n'avait pas réagi quand ce dernier l'avait acceptée. Et il se demandait qui il avait en face de lui. Cet homme ressemblait à son meilleur ami, parlait comme lui, mais il lui manquait la flamme de vie qu'il avait toujours eu ancrée dans ces prunelles. Ce Newt-là respirait la fatigue, la lassitude et ne semblait qu'attendre que tout s'arrête enfin.

Gally se lève brusquement. Il adore Newt et veut l'aider plus que tout, mais là, il ne peut pas. Il ne se sent pas capable de continuer à fixer ce visage de porcelaine, se demandant à quel moment il se brisera.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Teresa de la voir ce matin. Mais tu peux rester, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais comme chez toi, tu connais mon appartement de toute façon. J'essaie de rentrer pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble ou tu vas partir ?

\- Je ne pars pas.

Newt se tend, sa phrase faisant écho à ce qu'il a dit à Thomas avant de quitter la chambre cette nuit. Mais il se force à se détendre et se concentre sur sa respiration. Gally n'est pas Thomas. Gally est quelqu'un de bien, pas Thomas. Il n'ose d'ailleurs pas lui demander pourquoi il doit voir Teresa. Il le regarde juste hocher la tête, prendre ses affaires et partir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Newt se rallonge dans le canapé et se force à se rendormir, il est trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts bien longtemps de toutes façons, et parler avec Gally l'a épuisé plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Sa tête tombe lourdement sur le coussin apporté par son meilleur ami, il se sent sombrer et il déteste cette sensation de ne plus s'appartenir, ce sentiment que quelque chose pourrait arriver sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais il ne se contrôle pas et tombe toujours plus profondément.

* * *

 _« Newt ! »_

 _Son prénom, comme une litanie qui s'infiltre entre ses veines, soufflé du bout des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime._

 _La nuit tombe, les ténèbres l'attrapent enfin après l'avoir poursuivi toute la journée. Il se sent à découvert. Il sent les yeux infinis du néant qui le sonde. Et dans cette ambiance lugubre, il a juste envie de s'effondrer, en larmes. Vaincu par un mal qui l'habite et qu'il ne contrôle pas. Et il pleure en silence dans sa chambre, quand personne ne le voit. Ils ne doivent pas l'entendre. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Parce qu'il va bien et qu'on ne pleure pas quand on va bien. Alors non, ce ne sont pas des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues._

 _Et Thomas sait. Thomas entend Newt pleurer, de plus en plus souvent. Et son cœur a beau se briser encore et encore, il ne va pas voir Newt. Lui non plus ne pleure pas. Parce qu'il doit être fort, pour eux deux, pour lui-même surtout. Il a besoin de croire qu'il ne ressent rien. Il a besoin de croire qu'il sait contrôler ce qui s'acharne en lui._

 _Il s'appuie, dos au mur, seul obstacle qui le sépare encore de la tristesse de Newt qui l'envahira dès qu'il poussera la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre son amant. Il passe une main saccagée dans ses mèches brunes, tirant dessus pour rester conscient. S'il se laisse aller dans la souffrance qui semble l'attirer, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir revenir._

 _Il attend. Sa tête cogne contre le mur à chaque hoquet de Newt. Ils sont liés et ça le rend fou. Fou de ne pas comprendre ses réactions. On lui a toujours appris à se contrôler, à ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressent pour avoir le pouvoir. Et il a toujours fait ça. Mais cette petite tête blonde est apparue dans sa vie, avec sa tristesse, sa peine immense et toutes ses émotions débordant de son corps. Et d'un coup, toutes ces années à ne rien ressentir ont volé en éclats. Il a suffi d'un regard et ça le dégoûte. Il a suffi de si peu pour qu'il perde tous ses repères._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Newt frissonne et Thomas sursaute. Newt ouvre la bouche et Thomas ouvre son cœur. Newt le regarde et Thomas n'est plus._

 _Newt a essuyé ses larmes. Il s'assoie contre le mur, au côté de Thomas. Il sait qu'il l'a entendu. Il fait attention à laisser de l'espace entre eux, pour ne pas effrayer le brun. Ils ne se regardent pas. Seules leurs mains s'attirent et leurs doigts s'enlacent. Thomas se sent bien, complet auprès de Newt. Et il déteste ça, avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour se sentir exister. Il se souvient de l'époque où ils se détestaient l'un et l'autre. Et maintenant ils s'aiment à en crever. Et Thomas a peur de ce qu'il ressent. Il a peur que ses sentiments soient faux. Parce qu'il a suffi d'une marque sur le poignet de Newt pour que tout change. Et il n'aime pas comprendre qu'il n'a pas décidé lui-même de ses sentiments, qu'il n'a le contrôle de rien. Il ne veut pas aimer Newt. Il voudrait pouvoir le détester à nouveau, tout était tellement plus simple comme ça._

 _Mais il ne peut pas et il se rapproche du blond, parce qu'il a besoin de son contact. Mais Newt se lève et soudain les doigts de Thomas n'enlacent plus que le vide._

 _\- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu restes._

 _Mais Newt commence déjà à s'effacer. Et c'est la plus grande phobie de Thomas, que Newt disparaisse. Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier, qu'il n'aura pas droit à cette libération._

 _Il se lève à son tour. Mais il sait que ses efforts sont vains._

 _\- Et si je ne le veux pas, rétorque le blond, si je suis trop fatigué, que je n'en peux plus ? Alors pourquoi je ne partirais pas ?_

 _Et Thomas sait qu'il a raison. Et il sait que si Newt veut partir, rien ne pourra l'en empêcher._

 _\- Et si je te dis que je t'aime, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ?_

 _Le rire antipathique de Newt conquiert le silence tandis qu'il disparaît. Il hoche négativement la tête et Thomas ne voit plus que ça. Il voit Newt qui part et il se sent partir aussi. Il n'est plus rien sans l'autre. Si seulement ils pouvaient partir ensemble. Mais il sent que Newt s'éloigne de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus sa présence. Alors c'est fini ? Thomas ne se sent pas brisé, il se sent entier, vivant et c'est ce qui lui fait le plus de mal. Être coincé dans ce monde alors que Newt a disparu n'est pas concevable._

 _Il sent l'adrénaline déborder de son corps et il se précipite avec l'espoir de rattraper Newt. Il court de toutes ses forces, sort de la maison et déboule dans le froid de la nuit. Il voit la silhouette boitillante au loin. Mais quand il parvient enfin à l'atteindre, Newt n'est déjà plus debout._

 _Thomas s'effondre, sur ce corps pulsant le sang, baignant dans cette mare rougeâtre. Il pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Newt, se fichant bien de se salir, mais il n'entend pas le bourdonnement de la vie. Et il a beau secouer ce corps, crier, pleurer, il a beau ignorer son instinct qui lui souffle qu'il est déjà trop tard, au fond de lui, il sait. Il sait qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Newt et que le dernier souvenir qu'il aura de lui sera ce tableau, cette charogne noyée dans son propre sang. Il sait que le sourire de Newt ne refera plus jamais écho à ses pleurs, parce que l'écho a disparu et qu'il est seul maintenant. Et quand il baisse ses yeux sur ses mains tremblantes baignées de ce liquide poisseux, il comprend que c'est lui qui l'a tué._

 _Mais Newt n'est plus là pour le maintenir à la surface. Et lui ne disparaît pas. Lui est coincé sur cette terre. Son esprit est mort en même temps que Newt mais sa carcasse vide de toute âme est contrainte à errer sans but dans ce monde qui le dégoûte._

 _Il n'y a personne pour le retenir, il n'y a que la main invisible de Newt pour le rattraper quand il tombe de désespoir. Et c'est insuffisant pour le garder longtemps éveillé._

 _« Tu auras beau vouloir me sauver, tu ne le pourras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas aussi mal que moi._

 _\- Ne me souhaite plus jamais une bonne nuit Newt. Je sais que chaque soir tu pries pour ne jamais te réveiller. »_

 _Son rire résonne une dernière fois aux oreilles de Thomas. Rire moqueur._

 _« Bonne nuit Tommy. »_

* * *

Newt se réveille, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, la tristesse gravée sur ses traits. Ce n'était pas son rêve, il l'a compris. C'est celui de Thomas, partagé grâce au lien. Il s'est vu mourir et il ne sait pas s'il pourra s'en remettre un jour.

Il se lève, il a vraiment besoin d'une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se dirige d'un pas tremblant, enlevant ses vêtements un à un sur son trajet jusqu'à l'eau gelée qui frappe son corps de coups obscènes, se mêlant aux larmes qui continuent encore et encore de gravir ses joues pâles. L'eau qui coule le long de son corps, qui fait peser ses cheveux le long de son crâne semble juste le rendre plus misérable qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le rêve tourne encore et encore dans sa tête, défile en boucle, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans le tourment qui l'accable, l'entraînant dans la résipiscence qu'il ne veut plus.

Il est si fatigué. Il avait trouvé des moyens pour se sortir seul de son propre enfer. Mais son combat intérieur dure depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant… Maintenant les douches froides ne sont plus assez froides, les gros pulls ne lui apportent aucune chaleur et les blessures ne sont jamais assez profondes.

Rien ne dure assez longtemps. C'est trop futile, trop instable et ça ne le libère pas. Il semble n'y avoir plus rien pour le maintenir en vie, plus d'espoir, plus de réalité. Et c'est comme si le rêve de Thomas devenait une évidence : il est destiné à mourir. C'est comme si c'était déjà fini en fait. C'est comme s'il était mort il y a longtemps…

Sa tête cogne contre le mur de la douche, ses doigts agrippent ses cheveux et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son crâne. Il n'est qu'un être fugitif après tout. Il n'arrive pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'est pas prêt pour le pire. Il est rempli de crainte, bercé par l'épouvante, car il sait que s'il saute, il ne se relèvera pas cette fois. Son visage blanchit. Son âme effrayante, plus grande que son maigre corps, semble s'enfuir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il a la chair de poule. Le silence semble si bruyant, la lumière vacille et fait des étincelles, inventant des monstres plus grands que ce qu'il peut gérer maintenant. Ses jambes s'échappent sous son poids et il s'écroule, au milieu d'une eau qui n'attend que de le noyer.

Il se sert de ses mains, rampant désespérément sur le sol, s'enfuyant de cette douche qui abrite toutes ses peurs les plus sombres, tous les démons qui sont venus pour lui.

Il parvient difficilement à s'extirper de cet habitacle infernal et atterit sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il a peur de s'évanouir, de tomber encore dans l'inconscience, de revivre sa mort à travers les rêves de Thomas. Il essaie de se relever mais trébuche, sentant ses dernières forces se dissoudre. Il reste allongé, plié sur lui-même, serrant dans ses bras sa pauvre dépouille.

Il attend le moment où il ira de nouveau mieux, espérant de tout son être que ce moment arrivera. Il fixe ses mains tremblantes, essayant de ne pas entendre ces voix, ces drôles de bruits qui semblent le suivre où qu'il aille ; son cauchemar peut commencer.

Pourtant il ne veut pas mourir.

Qui pourrait abréger ses souffrances sans le tuer ? Il voudrait saigner, quelque chose pour le sortir de cet état lamentable. Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre son âme dans la pluie de minuit, tandis qu'il tombe en morceaux, tandis qu'il devient fou. Il voudrait casser ses os, déchirer sa peau. Il n'est qu'un gâchis de la vie, il devrait juste se suicider, s'ouvrir les veines. Mais il n'a pas la force de le faire.

Il ferme les yeux, ses muscles se crispent. Il tape sa tête contre le sol, priant pour que le monstre qui l'habite et qui lui donne de telles pensées s'en échappe. Il enfonce ses ongles dans le creux de ses bras pour se maintenir à la surface, ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ces faibles gémissements se transforment en rugissements.

Et quand il s'arrête enfin de hurler, sa voix se cassant dans le fond de sa gorge, le silence envahit enfin la petite pièce, accueillant la charogne qu'il est dans ses doux bras. Le calme revient aussi vite qu'il est parti.

Et Newt se relève, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, attrape une serviette qu'il enroule autour de ses hanches. Il plonge dans la sûreté que lui offre l'ignorance. Mais son cerveau dévie vite. Il est face au miroir mais il n'est pas dedans. Son reflet a disparu et il fixe sans s'en apercevoir l'endroit où il aurait dû être, ses pupilles ne réfléchissant que le vide. Et il ne ressent rien face à cette perte. Il n'y a que ce manque qui lui fait prendre conscience qu'il n'est rien, qui lui fait prendre conscience de sa futilité. Si son reflet disparaissait pour toujours, si lui-même n'était plus là ? S'il ne vivait plus que dans l'oubli, un vide dans le cerveau de ceux qui le connaissent, un trou qui finirait par se remplir de nouveaux souvenirs. Il n'est rien.

« Newt ! Je suis rentré ! »

Il détourne un instant la tête, entendant le cri de Gally. Il se dépêche d'attraper des vêtements propres, piqués à son ami, qui n'a évidemment pas la même corpulence que lui. Mais même s'il flotte dans le tissu, il se sent au moins en sécurité. Il s'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain mais s'arrête juste devant le miroir. Il sourit et son reflet lui retourne son sourire. Il est encore là.

Il sort et rejoint son meilleur ami dans le salon, l'esprit léger. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.


	3. Constante

_Hey ! Voilà enfin le chapitre trois !_

 _J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus léger que les autres, même si c'est pas tout à fait réussi... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture \O/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Constante**

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Alors, tu pars en quoi ?

\- Je vais en ESPE. J'aimerais devenir professeur en lycée.

\- C'est super ça ! Je t'imagine vraiment prof, plus que pompier en tout cas ! »

Newt se moquait clairement de Gally, se souvenant de quand ils étaient enfants et que le plus grand rêvait de devenir pompier. Il courait partout avec son petit camion rouge et Newt le suivait toujours, jouant à la victime pour que Gally vienne le sauver. Jusqu'au jour où le plus grand a glissé et s'est cassé le nez sur le camion, qui est devenu bien plus rouge d'un coup. Depuis cet accident, Gally a une peur bleue des camions de pompier, au point de se mettre à pleurer dans la rue quand il en croise un, ou de sursauter en entendant leur sirène.

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire.

\- Oui, je préfère être professeur. Je serai sûrement plus efficace dans ce métier.

\- On était quand même horribles quand on était petits.

\- Horrible ? Je n'irais tout de même pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai qu'on n'était pas mal…

\- Je crois que je me rappellerai toujours d'une fois, quand on était à la cantine, où t'as demandé de l'eau et t'avais oublié de dire le mot magique : alors la cuisinière t'a demandé ''de l'eau comment ?'' et que tu as répondu calmement comme si elle était une demeurée ''ben de l'eau mouillée'' !

\- Hey ! T'avais promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! Et puis t'étais pas mal non plus… Je me souviens en hiver quand tu avais froid à la gorge et que pour te réchauffer tu as demandé à ta mère si elle pouvait te mettre un soutien-gorge !

\- Oh zut ! Je ne me souvenais plus de ça…

\- Hors de question que je sois le seul à avoir honte. Mais de toute façon ce ne sont que des bêtises d'enfants, ça doit bien arriver à tous le monde, non ?

\- J'espère. Sinon on peut dire que l'enfance des autres aura été bien ennuyante.

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Et ça leur faisait tellement de bien de rire comme ça. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de Gally à manger de la pizza, à siroter de la bière en jouant à des jeux vidéos et en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Newt donnait quelques fois des petits coups de coude à Gally pour pouvoir prendre l'avantage dans la course de voiture qu'ils se disputaient. Et à chaque fois, Gally essayait de faire tomber la manette des mains de Newt.

\- Et quand ta tante est venue vous rendre visite après la naissance de ta petite cousine et qu'une heure après son arrivée, tu l'attendais devant la porte de la maison avec sa valise et tu as dit ''bon, on ramène la petite cousine à l'hôpital. Elle pleure tout le temps.''

Gally rougit devant le souvenir. Maintenant il adore sa petite cousine, mais c'est vrai que quand il était enfant, il avait du mal à la supporter. Mais il se reprend bien vite et ré-attaque Newt. Ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont plein de souvenirs à ressortir.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu te rappelles quand tu es allé voir ta mère et que tu as montré Sonya du doigt en disant ''maman, c'est un monstre… on devrait l'enterrer !''

Newt rit. Il se souvient de ça. Il n'a pas le temps de calmer son fou rire que Gally sort déjà un autre dossier.

\- D'ailleurs tu n'es pas mieux que moi : toi, tu as dit à ta mère, je cite : ''Sonya elle m'embête. Ramène-la au magasin s'il te plaît.'' et quand elle t'a expliqué que ce n'était pas possible tu as juste répondu ''Ah, je vois… eh ben… remets-la juste dans ton ventre alors !''

Newt rit tellement qu'il en a mal au ventre et aux mâchoires. Mais c'est une bonne douleur et il est tellement heureux de la ressentir. Entre deux hoquets de rire, il arrive à rétorquer.

\- Et toi qui a été tellement traumatisé par ma sœur que tu es allé voir ta mère pour lui dire ''maman, si un jour tu as un autre bébé, je le jette à la poubelle !''

\- On était horrible ! Comme la fois où tu as dit à ta mère ''Maman, tu nous grondes tout le temps, alors je veux changer de maman. Mais je ne veux pas changer de chien ! Je le garde mon chien.''

\- Oh oui ! Je me rappelle de notre vieux chien ! Heureusement que ma mère est cool et qu'elle l'a bien pris, elle a bien rigolé ce jour-là en plus. Ce n'est pas le cas de la tienne quand tu es allé la voir pour lui faire ce que tu pensais être un compliment ''maman, tu es la plus jolie de toutes les vieilles dames de la planète !''

\- Pour ma défense, j'essayais juste d'être gentil ! Et toi quand tu es allé la voir pour lui demander si tu allais avoir une autre petite sœur et quand elle t'a dit que non, tu l'as juste interrogé ''mais alors, pourquoi ton ventre est-il encore gros ?''

Il s'interrompt un instant pour se concentrer sur le départ de la nouvelle course, une part de pizza pendant de la bouche, ce qui fit encore plus rire Gally. Newt n'avait jamais été très propre lors de ce genre de soirées. Et pour sa défense, ce n'est pas si facile de faire autant de choses à la fois. Pour ne pas arranger son cas, son meilleur ami sort la phrase qui l'achève définitivement.

\- Maman, tu te rappelles cette fois où on est mort ?

Newt n'en peux plus et explose de rire, éjectant au passage la part de pizza qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Newt devait avoir cinq ans quand il avait sorti cette phrase à sa mère, devant Gally évidemment. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux dans sa chambre et quand sa mère était entrée dans la pièce, il lui avait calmement posé cette étrange question. Il était vraiment dans un autre monde quand il était petit. Mais Gally n'était vraiment pas mieux, Newt se rappelait d'une phrase qui l'avait marqué.

\- Papa, tu te souviens quand j'étais grand-père ?

Newt ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard du père de Gally quand son fils avait posé cette question. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris, mais il avait fini par hocher la tête, sans contredire le petit blond.

Ils avaient du mal à parler, tellement ils riaient maintenant. Gally fut le premier à se reprendre pour continuer la discussion.

\- Et sinon, toi tu vas où l'année prochaine ?

\- En fac de droit, pour devenir avocat.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été un vraie scientifique. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as dit à la maîtresse d'école que tu savais pourquoi avant la terre était recouverte d'eau, et plus maintenant… c'est les dinosaures qui ont tout bu !

\- Et toi alors ? Je me souviens d'une fois où on a vu une hirondelle morte par terre en rentrant de l'école, et où tu m'as dit que tu savais pourquoi elle était morte : elle a volé trop haut !

\- Et tu étais parano aussi. Je me souviens d'une fois où je suis allé prendre le goûter chez toi après l'école et où tu as demandé à ton père ce qu'il voyait à travers les cercles noirs de tes yeux quand il était en train de te contrôler quand tu étais à l'école !

\- Et toi, quand tu avais cinq ou six ans et que tu disais à ta mère que des extra-terrestres avaient volés son fils et qu'ils l'avaient remplacé par toi, sa copie exacte. Tu lui disais aussi qu'un jour, tu retournerais sur ta planète mais qu'elle ne devait pas être triste parce que son vrai fils avait une super vie dans votre zoo !

Les deux garçons s'esclaffent encore plus fort. Aucun ne veut reprendre une discussion plus sérieuse. Ils se sentent trop bien là, à rire simplement. Newt soupire un peu et essaye de se calmer, parce qu'il commence vraiment à avoir trop mal au ventre et à la mâchoire.

Il se concentre sur le jeu et parvient à gagner la partie. Le temps que Gally en démarre une nouvelle, il observe l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprend pas comment il a fait pour ne pas le reconnaître au début, il a passé tellement de temps dans cet endroit pourtant. Il y a tellement de souvenirs ici aussi. Un en particulier lui revient en mémoire.

\- Tu te souviens de ton déménagement ?

\- Oh non, râle gentillement Gally, ne me parle pas de ça. C'était vraiment honteux !

\- On avait étiqueté les cartons ensemble et pour faire rire les amis venu nous aider à déménager on avait eu l'idée d'écrire ''sextoys'', ''fouets'', ''menottes'', ou encore ''boules de geisha'' sur certains cartons.

\- Je ne savais pas que ma mère viendrait nous aider ce jour-là !

\- C'était beaucoup trop gênant !

\- Oui ! Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça, ce jour-là… Tu te souviens, c'est Ben qui nous avait donné des cartons et bien sûr, il y en a un qui avait dû servir à transporter du poisson, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le coup et comme par hasard, c'est dans ce même carton que j'ai rangé mes vêtements…

\- Tu puais la morue, mec ! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Newt, se souvenant très bien de Gally à ce moment-là, qui n'osait plus approcher personne.

\- Et la vieille table en verre que m'a donné ma mère…

\- Oh oui, elle était affreuse !

\- J'ai prié tout le déménagement pour qu'elle se casse, mais non, peut-être une prochaine fois !

\- Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas de tes vinyles… que tu as mis dans le même carton que de la nourriture ! Dommage que le pot de confiture de fraises ait été mal rebouché…

\- En l'espace d'un déménagement, Jimi Hendrix s'était transformé en Charlotte aux Fraises !

\- Et comme quand tu as ouvert le carton de tes vêtements et que tu as découvert que sur toutes les étiquettes, ta mère avait rayé les informations concernant la lessive pour écrire à la place ''demande à ta mère. Elle elle sait.'' !

\- C'était mignon de sa part, elle a fait ça parce qu'elle avait peur que je ne l'appelle jamais.

\- Ce déménagement avait juste été une catastrophe !

\- Je me souviens qu'on avait prévu d'être douze avec un camion et on s'est retrouvé à quatre avec une Twingo ! Heureusement que les autres ont débarqué ensuite avec les bières, on en avait bien besoin !

\- De toute façon dans un déménagement, il y a toujours quelque chose qui disparaît : une fourchette, un cadre photo, un tapis, les gens qui viennent aider…

\- Et puis il y a parfois des choses qui réapparaissent… Comme ce vieux sandwich que j'avais oublié trois ans avant dans la poche d'un vieux pull hideux reçu à noël de la part de ma grand-mère et que je n'ai jamais mis…

Newt ne peut s'empêcher de glousser au souvenir. Ce déménagement avait pourtant été un très bon moment, où il avait été entouré de tous ses amis. Ils avaient même tous dormi chez Gally, pour sa première nuit dans son appartement. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à devoir partager un matelas pour quinze. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Mais ça restait un des meilleurs moments de la vie de Newt.

Le petit blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- On est bien là, dit-il dans un souffle calme. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger, aussi libéré. Mais il ne savait même pas de quoi il était prisonnier.

\- Oui, on est bien là, renvoya Gally, fermant les yeux pour mieux apréçier le moment.

Malheureusement le silence ne s'éternisa pas et Newt reprit la parole, partant cette fois sur une discussion plus sérieuse.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es allé voir Teresa tout à l'heure ?

Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi son ami se mit soudainement à rougir, avant qu'il lui sorte d'une voix rendue hésitante par la gêne.

\- C'était son anniversaire ce week-end. Elle a eu dix-huit ans.

Newt se releva brusquement pour regarder Gally dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ça.

\- Non ?!

Gally hocha la tête et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Newt.

\- Alors toi et elle… C'est ton nom qui était sur son poignet ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas la tête qu'elle a tiré quand elle a compris que mon nom complet c'était Galileo Galilei…

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! Et dans un mois tu auras aussi ta marque, c'est super, non ?

Oui, ça l'était, au vu du sourire heureux qui se peignait sur le visage de Gally. Newt était tellement heureux pour lui, surtout en sachant qu'il avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour Teresa.

Gally était tout de même un peu gêné de parler de ça et changea bien vite de sujet de discussion, l'orientant hors de sa vie personnelle, sachant pertinemment que Newt remarquerait sa tentative d'esquive et ferait de son mieux pour chercher les détails plus tard. Mais pas maintenant, il avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang pour en parler. Il ne voulait pas dévier la discussion sur l'âme sœur de Newt, Thomas. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour en parler. Et il n'approuvait pas la relation de son ami avec Thomas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond avait accepté de donner une seconde chance à l'autre. Mais il ne posait pas de questions, tant que Newt était heureux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être, soit dit en passant. Alors il préféra emmener la discussion dans une autre direction.

\- Et Sonya alors ? Tout se passe bien avec Minho ?

Il avait toujours apprécié la sœur de son meilleur ami, la considérant un peu comme sa propre petite sœur, pour avoir grandi pratiquement ensemble.

\- Tout est parfait pour eux, soupira Newt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse de ma vie, je dirais. Elle va aller en fac de médecine l'année prochaine, depuis toute petite elle rêve d'être pédiatre. Et elle sera parfaite dans ce rôle, j'en suis persuadé. Minho lui, va en STAPS je crois. En tout cas il continue le sport, c'est sûr. Et là, ils partent tous les deux en vacances, dans un bungalow près de la plage. Ils ont prévu pleins d'activités : acrobranche, plongée… Des vacances de rêve, en fait. Et je suis très heureux pour eux, je leur souhaite d'être aspergés de bonheur.

Gally posa sa main sur l'épaule fragile de Newt, sentant bien le regret dans la voix du blond. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit à une aussi belle histoire d'amour ? Il secoua la tête et préféra se concentrer entièrement sur le jeu vidéo. Gally jeta un regard inquiet à son ami et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. De longues traînées rouges foncées, presque noires, coulaient du nez du blond.

\- Newt… Ton nez…

Newt toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit que lui indiquait son meilleur ami et fixa sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il poussa un juron et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir, il nettoya toutes traces de sang, mais même sans ça, l'ambiance n'était déjà plus à la rigolade.

Gally l'avait rejoint et le fixait maintenant, la mine inquiète, ce qui ne cessait d'agacer Newt. Il allait bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Tu as des yeux vides et creux, lâcha sans le vouloir Gally, regardant Newt à travers le miroir.

\- Ils ne le sont qu'aux yeux de ceux qui ne savent pas regarder.

\- Je suis désolé.

Newt l'était aussi. Il se détourna de son reflet pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, dans une tentative vaine de le rassurer. Gally ne put que le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il avait tellement peur que Newt ne disparaisse, d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point son ami souffrait. Mais au moins, il savait que Newt n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé.

\- Toujours à prendre sur toi, à sourire pour les autres. Et quand est-ce que tu vivras pour toi-même ?

\- Quand les autres m'abandonneront, je suppose.

\- Ils ne le feront jamais et tu le sais. Parce qu'ils t'apprécient.

\- Parce que je me tais et que je les écoute, que parfois je les conseille. Parce que jamais je ne me plains. Et ça les soulage de croire que des gens vont bien sur cette foutue planète.

\- Je ne t'apprécie pas pour ça. Et _tu ne vas pas bien_.

Newt s'écarta de Gally, lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Cette fois son ton s'était fait plus tranchant, n'attendant aucun appel. Mais ça ne refroidit pas Gally, au contraire.

\- Et si j'ai envie de t'aider ?

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie que tu m'aides ? On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut…

\- Et si j'ai besoin de t'aider ?

\- Quelle est la frontière entre l'envie et le besoin ?

Gally attrapa Newt par le poignet.

\- Ne pars pas là où je ne pourrais pas te rattraper.

Newt soupira mais ne dégagea pas sa main. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais la douce chaleur que lui apportait la poigne de Gally le rassurait doucement. Et il avait _besoin_ de son meilleur ami, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Gally avait enfin la vie qu'il méritait, hors de question que Newt gâche ça avec la tristesse qu'il transporte partout où il va, qui loge sur ses épaules trop frêles pour la porter.

Le sang se remet à couler de son nez, lui offrant la distraction dont il a besoin pour se dégager de l'emprise de son ami sans lui faire de mal. Il attrape un mouchoir mais n'arrive pas à stopper le flux qui s'écoule de ses narines, le liquide est trop rapide et trop abondant pour pouvoir être retenu. Il fait de son mieux mais le sang déborde et fini par s'effondrer sur le tee-shirt qu'il avait emprunté à Gally quelques heures plus tôt. Il lance un regard désolé à son ami, qui ne lui en veut évidemment pas, mais qui reste à le fixer sans bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

C'est quand Newt le pousse pour prendre un nouveau mouchoir qu'il se décide à régir.

\- Je vais appeler un médecin, c'est peut-être grave.

Cette fois ce fut à Newt de retenir son ami par le bras, secouant négativement la tête.

\- Pas besoin, murmura-t-il d'une voix croassante.

Gally voulait se dégager, mais avait peur de faire mal à l'autre en étant trop violent.

\- Après la crise de panique que tu as fait ce matin et maintenant ça ? Tu es peut-être malade, Newt !

\- Gally…

Ce n'était plus qu'une supplication. Mais ça brisa le cœur du plus grand. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il écouter Newt ou devait-il faire ce qu'il pensait être le plus sage, au risque de perdre son meilleur ami ? Aucun des deux choix qui s'offraient à lui ne le satisfaisait.

Après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, il se décida à écouter son ami. Il n'allait pas appeler un médecin aujourd'hui, mais il se laissait quelques jours pour observer l'état de Newt et prendre une décision finale ensuite.

Il se décida à sortir de la salle de bains, laissant l'autre s'occuper de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien en restant dans cette pièce, et ça le rendait mal à l'aise de se rendre compte de sa propre inutilité.

\- Newt, tu restes dormir ici ce soir ? Ou tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Je reste ici.

Gally ne le montra pas mais était soulagé. Il avait eu peur que Newt décide d'aller chez Thomas, qui, de son point de vue, n'avait pas un bon effet sur le blond, et risquait de le rendre encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Gally

Le plus grand s'apprêtait à sortir définitivement quand Newt le rappela. Il s'interrompit et se retourna, le regard illuminé d'une étincelle d'espoir vain.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.


	4. Destruction souriante

**Destruction souriante**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sa couverture dans la main droite, les doigts enlaçant avec force le tissu froid, Newt sent sa tristesse lui déchirer le cœur. Tandis que des larmes salées épurent son visage fatigué, des gouttes de sang se déposent sur son drap. Il saigne encore du nez. Allongé dans le canapé de Gally, il renifle bruyamment et attarde son regard sombre sur le plafond blanc du salon. Le cœur lourd et les peines oppressantes, il ressent un profond mal-être impossible à décrire avec de simples mots. Désireux de s'échapper de sa vie d'adolescent brisé, son visage se crispe et ses paupières se ferment, attendant le sommeil qui ne vient pas.

Il a peur. Il a mal.

C'est quelque chose au plus profond de son être, qu'il ne sait pas expliquer. C'est une force qu'il ne contrôle pas et qui envahit peu à peu son esprit, effaçant ses dernières traces de lucidité.

Il se déteste. Il se hait.

Il ne dira pas ce qu'il ressent. Il craint trop qu'on le rejette pour ses faiblesses. Incapable de se battre contre ce mal qui le dévore, il coule, sans un cri, noyé par sa propre souffrance. Il y a ce vide glacé qui s'étend dans ses veines et partout en lui, qui ne parvient pas à s'écouler de ces diamants qui défilent le long de ses joues.

Il tremble de tout son être, prie pour de l'aide sans ne jamais oser en demander.

 _Son corps brisé enlacé dans ses bras trop faibles, Thomas sent sa peine l'écarteler. Tandis que son sang bouillonne dans son être épuisé, des larmes salées se déposent sur son drap. Il pleure encore, il avait pourtant promis de se montrer fort. Mais allongé seul dans son lit, il se sent si vulnérable, si impuissant. Et Newt n'est pas là pour le guider dans ces ténèbres qui le rongent. Il renifle bruyamment et laisse son regard asthénique dériver sur le plafond sombre de sa chambre. L'esprit anéanti et le souffle broyé, il ressent cette langueur désagréable, une sorte de malaise autant physique que mentale. Avide de s'éloigner de cet état d'esprit pénible, son sourire se tord, ses dents venant écorcher violemment ses lèvres, souhaitant un sommeil qu'il n'espère plus voir venir._

 _Il a peur. Il a mal._

 _Il se passe quelque chose de grave, mais pas de son côté, il le sait. Il y a un trop, une souffrance qui n'est pas à sa place. Le lien qui l'unit à son âme sœur n'est plus assez fort pour les lier l'un à l'autre quand ils essayent tous les deux de s'en échapper._

 _Il se déteste. Il se hait._

 _Il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il ressent. Ses faiblesses le lacèrent mais il tente encore d'y survivre. Il a essayé d'arranger les choses mais il a fait trop d'erreurs dans le passé, il a trop joué. Il n'aurait pas dû repousser celui qu'il aime, même en sachant qu'il finirait par revenir, qu'il s'accrocherait. Il voit l'amour de sa vie se noyer mais c'est comme s'il ne savait pas nager, il reste sur le rivage, à assister impuissant à la perte de cet être qui lui est si cher._

 _Il tremble au plus profond de ses os, voudrait aider mais s'en sent incapable._

Newt se lève. Debout sur ses jambes tremblantes il sent le vertige qui le fait délirer. Il a chaud, tellement chaud et son nez saigne encore. Il avance un pied, vérifie qu'il tient bien debout avant d'avancer l'autre. Il marche. Lenteur, lourdeur, c'est si difficile de se déplacer ainsi embrouillé par la fièvre mais il continue. Il retire son pull, ne restant qu'en training, et laisse tomber le bout de tissu, qui s'écrase mollement sur le sol.

Gally entre dans la pièce, fixe Newt. L'ange est debout, le regard vide fixé sur l'espace hystérique qui semble l'étouffer, le torse nu, blanc, offert aux ombres qui le rongent. Newt tangue et Gally se précipite pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais quand il rattrape l'inconscient, celui-ci lui donne une claque qui le fait s'écarter précipitamment.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il voit un éclair de colère traverser en une fraction de seconde les yeux de Newt. Mais l'instant d'après il ne trouve dans les orbes bruns que de l'incompréhension. Gally s'approche plus doucement cette fois, il tend ses mains devant lui comme il l'aurait fait pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

Newt attrape les poignets de Gally et ferme les yeux, s'accrochant à cette bouée qui lui est offerte, comme si inconsciemment il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé. Gally le laisse profiter de ce moment de calme avant que la tempête ne reparte et que le navire ne chavire à nouveau.

Newt le lâche doucement. Ses paupières se relèvent et ses prunelles plongent dans celles inquiètes de Gally.

Et comme un enfant incapable de se rendre compte du malheur qui l'entoure, Newt sourit. Un sourire sain et pur, qui n'attend qu'à être sali de nouveau.

Il s'écarte, rien de ce qui le gêner il y a encore quelques secondes ne l'atteint plus. Son nez ne saigne plus, sa fièvre a disparu. Il marche avec une légèreté qui ne le caractérise plus depuis longtemps.

\- Newt ?

L'ange se retourne et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son ami. C'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours et Gally se sent perdu par ce changement d'humeur.

\- Je rentre à la maison, Gally ! Ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter si je tarde trop.

\- Tu n'habites plus chez toi, Newt…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Bien sûr que si, j'habite encore chez moi, sinon ce ne serait justement plus chez moi ! J'ai dit à ma mère que je passais la journée avec toi mais que je rentrais pour le diner. Si je ne me dépêche pas elle va m'attendre.

Gally ferme les yeux et se masse les tempes avec ses doigts. Il ne comprend plus rien, là. C'est en voyant Newt remettre son pull beige et enfiler un manteau qu'il se décide enfin à réagir.

\- Newt ! Attends-moi deux minutes, je passe un appel et ensuite je te ramène chez toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, je m'en voudrais de faire attendre trop longtemps ma mère.

Les deux garçons échangent un sourire avant que Gally ne disparaisse dans la cuisine, téléphone en main. Il a dit ça pour gagner du temps mais maintenant, qui appeler ? Il refuse de parler à Thomas, qui est un monstre à ses yeux. Il ne veut pas non plus parler à Sonya, de peur de l'inquiéter pour rien. Son choix se porte finalement sur Teresa, sûr qu'elle pourra l'aider.

\- Allô ?

Gally ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour des civilités, il doit se dépêcher, Newt n'attendra pas éternellement.

\- Tess ? J'ai un gros problème, là. Il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu sais que Newt est chez moi ? Oui, tu sais. Il se comporte bizarrement, il me fait un peu peur à vrai dire…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il est persuadé qu'il habite encore avec sa mère et qu'il lui a promis de rentrer dîner.

\- Mais il est deux heures du matin…

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il m'attend pour que je le ramène chez lui.

Gally entrouvre la porte de la cuisine et observe le salon. Newt s'est assis sur le canapé et est en train de faire ses lacets, le sourire aux lèvres, sifflotant en s'imaginant le repas que sa mère lui avait cuisiné, salivant d'avance. Sa mère avait toujours adoré cuisiner et pour y avoir lui-même goûté, Gally pouvait affirmer que sa cuisine était succulente. Mais là n'était pas la question à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'aider Gally, mais il faut que tu l'empêches de retourner chez lui, ça inquiéterait trop sa famille de le voir dans cet état. Retiens-le, juste le temps qu'on arrive.

\- On ?

\- Thomas et moi.

Gally retint un grognement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il aimait trop Teresa, qui était aussi la meilleure amie de Thomas, alors il allait juste prendre sur lui pour ce soir. Si elle pensait que le voir pouvait faire du bien à Newt, alors autant lui faire confiance.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Newt au salon. Maintenant il devait l'occuper le temps qu'on vienne l'aider. Il s'assit à côté du blond et attrapa sa main. Il sourit, sans regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Je dois te parler avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, Newt. Je vais profiter du fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux pour laisser échapper ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Les deux sourires qui éclairaient la pièce s'abaissent. Ils savent que les mots sont trop importants, qu'ils sont dits avec espoir autant que désespoir.

\- Tu changes si brusquement depuis quelque temps. Est-ce que c'est la faute de Thomas ? Où est-ce juste toi ? Je ne sais pas, et toi non plus. Mais j'ai peur. Je tiens à toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, depuis si longtemps maintenant. Je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que tu es précieux Newt. Mais toi tu veux t'en aller et je ne peux pas te contredire. Si seulement t'enfuir pouvait te rendre heureux. Mais à chaque fois que tu reviens tu es un peu plus meurtri. Et il y a ce sentiment, au fond de moi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais maintenant je comprends. Tu ne reviendras pas Newt, je le sens. Et je ne sais pas où tu vas, je n'ai aucun moyen de te rattraper. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parle… Tu me manqueras, je te le jure.

Les larmes montent aux yeux sans couler. Newt se pince l'intérieur des bras dans un geste vain pour ne pas se perdre, pour rester conscient.

\- Tu fermes les yeux pour ne pas voir, tu cries pour ne pas entendre. Tu sais que tu souffres au fond de toi mais tu préfères croire que tout va bien, Newt. Tu as toujours été comme ça, je m'en souviens. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un vrai sourire sur tes lèvres, parce que la souffrance s'acharne sur ton être. Mais tu mérites d'être heureux. Et dis-toi que si ce n'est pas avec la personne que tu aimes, ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu peux aller bien sans Thomas, tu sais ? Tu as l'impression que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur, parce que tu as toi-même fait du mal. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ne te prive pas de vivre pour ça, tu mérites tellement mieux. Si tu pouvais m'aider, me dire ce que tu ressens, peut-être qu'à mon tour je pourrais trouver une solution ?

Gally s'arrête de parler, attendant une réponse qui tarde à venir. La voix de Newt est tremblante, incertaine. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, ou qu'il ne savait tout simplement plus le faire. Il soulève la manche de son pull et Gally peut voir avec horreur la souffrance sous forme de cicatrices que Newt a tenté d'évacuer. Il ne savait pas. Il est obligé de voir maintenant, lui qui a toujours fait l'aveugle parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cet appel à l'aide crié dans un silence trop profond et angoissant. Ce cri qu'il aurait pu entendre s'il l'avait voulu, il le sait. Maintenant il est prêt. Il croit s'en convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Thomas. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Une douce mélancolie m'accompagne chaque jour, à chaque geste et j'ai l'impression de nager dans une mer de brouillard. Mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour de la mort, de la douleur et du désespoir. Ma vie est un tourbillon infernal. Il n'y a rien qui est à sa place dans ma tête. Tout se bouscule et je n'arrive pas à suivre. Un instant je vais bien et la minute d'après je m'écroule de colère, de haine, de… mal. Je suis contre moi-même, deux âmes dans un même corps, deux personnalités qui veulent être la seule. Mais j'ai besoin des deux. Je ne peux pas expliquer, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe dans ce corps trop fragile. Je ne m'aime pas, je ne me supporte pas, parce que c'est trop compliqué et que je suis si fatigué.

Les mots de Newt pleurent dans le néant de la nuit et Gally est le seul à écouter.

\- J'essaye de combattre le mal par le mal, la douleur par la douleur. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, si cette douleur physique n'est pas là, la douleur morale prend le dessus et je sombre. Alors même si c'est moche, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de cette souffrance qui semble m'aider.

Newt caresse les ratures le long de son bras, jusqu'à son poignet. Il griffe encore et encore le nom de Thomas comme si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Et il y a cette marque d'âme. Je crois que tout est encore pire depuis qu'elle est apparue. Avant ça me paraissait évident, je savais qui j'aimais et qui je ne pouvais pas supporter. Maintenant je suis incapable de faire la différence entre les deux. Je suis si mal au fond et il n'y a personne pour m'écouter. Et quand Thomas entre dans la pièce, tout s'arrête. Mon cœur affaiblit cesse de battre, mes yeux irrités cessent de pleurer. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon siège, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une âme emprisonnée dans un cercueil de chair. Je suis vide, je me hais. Mais j'aime Thomas, il m'apporte cette délivrance qui disparaît quand il sourit. Il fait disparaître cette frontière entre qui je voudrais être et qui je suis réellement. Parce que je me rends compte que j'aime ce que je suis quand je suis dans ses bras. Et ça me dégoûte d'avoir besoin de mon assassin pour sembler aller bien.

Newt se lève, la rage éclatant de son corps abîmé. Il a baissé ses manches, il a crié avec ses yeux.

\- Il m'a poussé au suicide Gally ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un comme lui, alors ! Mais j'ai goûté à ses lèvres et j'ai pris son corps contre le mien. Je suis accro à ça pourtant. Il m'est précieux. Il m'est vital. Je ne sais pas où tout cela me mène, à ma mort sûrement. Et cette fois ce sera définitif. Il bouge trop de choses en moi, il secoue trop toutes mes sûretés. Je veux me sacrifier pour lui, si je lui offre mon sang, peut-être aurais-je droit à ses bras ? Mais si l'aimer et si destructeur, alors je ne l'aime pas. Je ne peux pas mourir pour lui, je ne suis pas fou à ce point quand même. Mais est-ce de l'amour que je ressens ? Je n'y comprends plus rien Gally…

Gally non plus ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était si compliqué dans la tête de Newt. Il se lève à son tour et s'agrippe au plus jeune. Gally pleure de la douleur de Newt. Pas Newt.

\- Les problèmes et les questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit, ils se heurtent à mon âme, ils me blessent de l'intérieur. Alors je coupe ma peau et je creuse mon corps pour tenter de les faire sortir, d'évacuer tous ces maux. Tout est si éphémère, moi encore plus.

Newt se tait enfin, Gally n'en peut plus. Sa tristesse dévale ses joues et s'échoue sur le pull de Newt. Et quand Teresa et Thomas débarquent enfin, ils les trouvent dans cette position. Gally échoué en pleurs dans les bras d'un Newt calme. La seule fille de la pièce a aussi les larmes aux yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi, il y a ce quelque chose qui remue au fond d'elle, détruisant sa bonne humeur pour la remplacer par de l'eau en trop qui a besoin de sortir d'elle.

Gally se décroche de Newt, il sent la détresse de Teresa qui l'étouffe. Il regarde la jeune femme mais n'ose pas la toucher, il a trop peur de la détruire, comme Newt et Thomas qui se brisent mutuellement. Elle s'approche et il lui prend la main, faisant passer du réconfort par ce simple contact et ils ne demandent pas plus, se tournant vers leurs amis qui se défient du regard. Il y a un dégoût qui les empêche de se pardonner. Il y a un mur, qu'ils ne veulent pas casser. Et il y a cette souffrance qui les fait s'éloigner, de peur d'être englouti dans le malheur de l'autre. Ils ne savent pas que ce malheur est causé par la distance qui creuse le vide entre eux.

Teresa oblige Newt à s'asseoir. Elle s'installe près de lui pendant que Gally emmène Thomas dans une autre pièce. La jeune fille ne connaît pas très bien le garçon mais elle semble comprendre le mal qui le hante. Newt paraît tellement loin en cet instant.

Elle frémit. Il voudrait s'excuser d'être ce qu'il est. Mais son esprit est ailleurs, il pense à sa mère qui doit s'inquiéter qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré. Il l'imagine pleurer, l'attendre, tourner autour d'une table qui accueille un repas désormais froid. Il la voit sourire tristement, se dire qu'il ne rentrera pas aujourd'hui et pourtant continuer à l'attendre. Il la sait en colère contre lui de ne rien lui dire et pourtant elle pardonne. Il se sait égoïste et horrible avec elle mais elle l'aime et ça ne disparaîtra jamais.

Teresa agrippe les doigts de Newt entre les siens, serrant fort pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son désespoir, pour le ramener à la surface avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement.

\- Ta mère ne t'attend pas aujourd'hui.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si…

Même lui n'est pas convaincu. Et Teresa sort ces mots qui déchirent la conscience de Newt.

\- Elle ne t'attend plus depuis longtemps Newt…

Et il pourrait brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer qu'il ne souffrirait pas autant. Alors c'est vrai, il n'existe plus, même aux yeux de sa famille. Il n'y a plus personne qui l'attend, il n'a plus de maison. Il est perdu, il ne sait plus où aller maintenant. Tout le monde le déteste et il a tellement froid, au plus profond de ses os, il tremble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le font tous se sentir aussi seul ?

\- Newt ?

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'est levé, qu'il est allé rejoindre Thomas. Et maintenant il lui fait face et il crache ses mots parce qu'il n'est plus capable de les contenir.

\- J'ai tellement de trucs à dire. Chéri, fais-moi partir d'ici. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Les larmes coulent encore sur mon visage, c'est tellement lassant au final, trop répétitif. Je me sens chaque jour un peu plus froid. Je sais que vous me voulez tous hors de votre chemin. Je vais partir, je vais bien aller. J'ai juste besoin d'espace. Je sens ta haine quand je marche à tes côtés. J'aimerais mourir parce que je te comprends. Je voudrais mourir, je me sens fou. Je me défonce sans pouvoir m'échapper. M'aimeraient-ils si je changeais ? Suis-je perdu ? Suis-je déjà trop loin ? Bientôt je serai mort, je ne peux plus attendre. S'il te plaît ne m'aime pas, c'est du gâchis. Je voudrais tellement mourir. Tu es la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Je veux mourir quand je regarde en arrière, parce que tu m'as toujours rendu triste. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ces conneries, j'en ai marre. Absolument rien n'aide, je suis complètement paralysé. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je fais du mal. Chéri, tue-moi de tes lanières, je meurs depuis si longtemps. Et quand je serai parti, n'oublie pas de laver le couteau avec lequel tu m'as pointé. Laisse-moi aller où j'appartiens. Rends-moi saoul, rends-moi défoncé. Donne-moi ces pilules et laisse-moi vibrer et quand ce sera le moment, laisse-moi juste mourir. J'en ai tellement marre de cette vie…

Newt rit sadiquement avant de plonger ses yeux sérieux dans ceux de Thomas.

\- Demain je ne me lèverai pas. Je ne sourirai pas. Je ne ferai pas d'efforts. Peut-être que comme ça, je finirai par être heureux ?

Thomas frémit. Il ne sait pas qui il a sous les yeux, il ne sait pas qui est ce monstre qui le nargue et qui sourit, qui s'amuse de la mort sans la craindre. Son rêve leur revient à tous les deux et Newt s'effondre, se regardant encore une fois mourir, son corps en sang, sa vie déchiquetée entre ses doigts.

Il s'écroule, sa carcasse offerte aux regards inquiets de ses amis. Et quand il ferme les yeux, partant dans les limbes tortueuses d'un monde dans lequel il ne s'appartient plus, ça paraît évident aux trois personnes restantes : Newt est malade. Et peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore condamné, peut-être ont-ils encore le temps de le retrouver.

Thomas s'agenouille près du corps inconscient de l'homme qu'il aime et qui le chamboule dans ses plus profonds retranchements. Gally se charge d'appeler les secours, décrivant la situation à des personnes qualifiées, quand eux ont perdu espoir et comprennent enfin qu'ils seront incapables de le sauver seuls. Teresa reste, regarde l'ambulance qui s'éloigne emportant ses amis au loin, elle les rejoindra plus tard. Et c'est elle qui se charge de pleurer pour eux quatre.


	5. Amour psychotique

**Amour psychotique**

 _Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour passer une journée ensemble avant la fin des vacances d'été. Ils avaient trouvé un lac, plutôt calme, où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ils voulaient juste passer du temps entre amis, se faire plaisir, être tout simplement heureux. Tous étaient là : Newt, Teresa, Gally, Minho, Sonya, Thomas, et bien d'autres encore. Ils s'étaient baignés, avaient ri, joué et les sourires avaient débordé de tous les visages. Ils avaient pleinement pu profiter de cette journée qui leur était offerte avant la reprise des cours et ils l'avaient apprécié du plus profond de leurs êtres._

 _Il n'y avait personne en dehors d'eux, c'était leur endroit, la nature leur appartenait juste ce jour. Les arbres qui entourait ce bassin naturel leur apportait une ombre rafraîchissante fort agréable en cette chaude journée._

 _Thomas adorait ça, cette sensation d'être seul, hors de la vie, hors du temps. Comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Comme si cette journée était éternelle._

 _Le soir commençait doucement à tomber quand il s'aperçut que Newt n'était plus là, qu'il avait disparu. Thomas eut un pincement au cœur qui se creusa en un trou béant d'inquiétude gisant au milieu de sa poitrine. Il partit seul à la recherche de son ami, trop anxieux de le retrouver pour penser à prévenir les autres._

 _Peut-être que cela dura des heures, ou quelques minutes, mais il finit par rejoindre le blond qui était assis contre un arbre, dans une sympathique clairière. Mangé par ses pensées, Newt ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Thomas s'installa à son tour, l'arrière contre l'immense végétal, le plus loin possible de Newt. Dos à lui, il mourrait d'envie de se retourner, pour dévorer ses yeux, engloutir son corps de ses orbes curieux, l'apprécier sans le toucher. Mais il n'osait tout simplement pas._

 _Il laissa sa voix briser le silence pour les réunir entre les barrières du son._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être là, souffla en retour le blond d'une voix contrainte. Tout ça… c'est trop pour moi. Les autres… Toi… je n'ai pas l'habitude. Être heureux, m'amuser, me sentir si léger que j'ai peur de m'envoler. Je ne crois pas être prêt pour ça. Je me sens obligé, écarté de cette douceur qui vous atteint tous. Vous êtes tous si beaux et si… précieux, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je suis là aussi. Je vous regarde, vous souriez et ça me donne envie de rire, de vous laisser m'emporter dans votre bonheur qui semblait inatteignable._

 _\- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

 _\- Si. J'adore. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tout disparaisse._

 _\- Alors tu ne te lanceras jamais._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'être sûr de ce que je veux avant de me laisser aller._

 _Le silence les envahit, leurs mains s'attirent et leurs doigts s'enlacent. Ils se retournent. Newt a un mouvement de recul mais se reprend bien vite, combattant sa peur de l'inconnu qui ronge ses os et le fait frémir, se jetant de lui-même dans les bras de Thomas qui l'attend. Le brun est un peu blessé que l'autre ait comme premier reflex de s'écarter, mais il est touché que le blond face l'effort de combattre sa nature pour lui. Il ressert sa prise, accrochant l'homme qu'il aime dans ses bras, logé contre son cœur qui bat si fort en cet instant que Thomas a peur qu'il explose. C'est tellement bon de sentir cette présence rassurante dont il a toujours rêvé en silence, là, contre son corps. Ce léger parfum de sécurité qui les emporte dans sa cage de passion. Ce simple goût sucré sur leurs lèvres avides. Leurs souffles cupides contre leurs peaux enrouées. Leurs mots susurrés contre le reste du monde._

 _\- Et pour moi, tu es sûr ? Halète Thomas._

 _\- Oui, pour toi je suis sûr._

* * *

Thomas se réveille en sursaut sous le coup d'une main qui l'attrape violemment par l'épaule. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, quelque chose le bloque. Il sent comme de l'eau dans ses poumons, il a envie de pleurer mais tout reste enchaîné en lui, refusant de le libérer. Il anhèle, essaye de se lever, pantèle. Il repousse l'aide sur son épaule, les yeux violemment fermés dans une grimace de souffrance. Ses jambes tremblent et il s'écroule, son être attiré par le sol. Il distingue plusieurs voix, des mains se baladent sur son corps, il n'essaye plus de les faire partir, concentré sur sa respiration. Compter, se calmer, ralentir son souffle hystérique qui s'enraille et dégringole. Et surtout, se réveiller. Il est encore trop plongé dans son rêve, baigné dans l'amour qui déborde de sa poitrine, sans Newt pour le recevoir.

Son prénom, crié dans une douloureuse doléance, un refrain sourd à ses oreilles comateuses, il le sent comme un reproche autant qu'une incompréhension. Lui devrait aller bien.

Il parvient difficilement à se calmer et relève ses yeux épuisés sur les contrebandiers de son calme.

\- Tess ?

La pauvre jeune femme paraît chamboulé. Thomas comprend qu'elle est tout aussi éreintée que lui. Les derniers événements l'ont presque achevée. Ils aiment trop Newt pour rester insensibles. Il se lève douloureusement et l'attire contre lui. Elle pleure, ne s'arrête plus maintenant qu'elle est partie. Sa tristesse asperge le garçon qui sent les larmes l'emporter à son tour. Elle pleure mais tente de parler, d'expliquer en quelques bafouillements ce qui se passe dans son cœur et son esprit.

\- J'ai peur… de vous perdre. Toi et Newt, vous vous aimez… trop et vous… vous vous perdez parce que… vous êtes effrayé de ce sentiment qui vous tombe dessus… qui vous assomme. Mais vous êtes liés… et ça se voit… quand il va mal… tu es atteint. Tu… veux faire croire que tu es… insensible… mais je te connais trop Tom… et sans lui tu n'es plus rien… l'inverse est aussi vrai. Lui… je le connais assez pour l'apprécier, mais toi… tu es précieux… comme un petit frère pour moi… et je crois que je… je vais vous perdre… tous les deux.

La main de Thomas caresse le dos de Teresa en de petits cercles à but rassurant. Son souffle défile entre les épais cheveux noirs, le son de ses mots atteignant ses oreilles.

\- Chut… chut… tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Et Newt ira bien aussi.

Ils restent l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes encore jusqu'à ce que Gally entre dans la pièce et que Thomas lui laisse s'occuper de la jeune femme, comprenant que c'est de lui dont elle a besoin, pas de son meilleur ami. Il n'a plus sa place, à cet instant et il préfère s'éloigner.

Il sort de la salle d'attente et se dirige d'un pas frêle vers un distributeur automatique. Un café lui fera le plus grand des biens. Il traverse les couloirs vides de l'hôpital, il n'y a vraiment personne à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les ombres dans les coins prennent des formes effrayantes et il frémit, accélérant le pas pour ne pas rester seul trop longtemps. Il arrive devant la machine, glisse une pièce à l'intérieur et sa commande suit. Mais même terminée, il ne prend pas le verre en main. Le silence l'étouffe, il passe une main mitigée dans ses cheveux, sa respiration psychotique s'égare à nouveau. Il s'appuie contre le mur et laisse couler deux, trois larmes qui le soulagent. Son cœur erratique explose, implose, étouffe dans sa poitrine. Il est tellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit d'avant, trop inquiet pour Newt, ne sachant pas où le blond avait pu aller. Il s'était réfugié chez Teresa, en ayant assez de tourner en rond chez lui en se mordant les doigts. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, mais il avait été incapable d'en profiter pleinement. Et puis Gally avait appelé son amie et ils avaient accouru, malgré les ténèbres qui avaient déjà pris possession du jour.

Et d'un coup, tout le sommeil en manque lui retombait dessus. Et ça créait une tornade dans son corps, qui le faisait agir n'importe comment, le rendait plus sensible qu'il ne l'était, le poussant à se dévoiler, à pleurer. Un sanglot se coinça au creux de sa gorge et l'envahit, lui donnant envie de vomir son mal-être. Il n'en pouvait plus de se laisser aller aussi facilement.

Une main fragile se nicha encore sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Sonya. Il ne savait pas que la famille de Newt était là. Gally avait sans doute dû les prévenir. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait que la sœur du blond qui était au courant, parce que Thomas avait beau chercher aux alentours, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas aussi atteinte que tous les autres par le malheur de son frère. Elle restait droite, debout, bien ancrée sur ses pieds et le brun admira sa force d'esprit. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne souriait pas pour autant.

\- Le médecin veut nous voir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment tu fais… pour rester capable… malgré ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, envahie par l'incompréhension face à son propre caractère.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai besoin de faire comme si tout allait bien pour ne pas… m'écrouler.

Thomas hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Mais lui n'en était pas capable. Lui n'avait pas cette force absolue, cette puissance autoritaire.

Elle tourna ses pas, n'attendant pas de savoir s'il comptait la suivre. Il la suivit. Pas un mot ne s'écoula de leurs lèvres, pas un son ne traversa la barrière de leurs prises sur eux-mêmes.

Lui essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était son frère qui allait mal, son jumeau qui s'acharnait à se détruire seul dans son coin, et aspergée de son bonheur elle n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué. Dans les bras de Minho, elle avait cru à tort que si elle était heureuse alors son frère ne pouvait que l'être aussi. Elle s'était si lourdement trompée.

Elle, priait pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas s'en vouloir à elle-même. Ce n'était pas à elle de gérer Newt, elle avait le droit au bonheur. Mais inconsciemment son bonheur passait aussi par son frère, il fallait qu'il soit en vie et qu'il aille bien pour qu'elle soit pleinement euphorique. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, elles ne marchent pas comme ça. Et Sonya s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir Newt, quand il avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient été tellement proches et maintenant ils ne se parlaient plus. Ils lui avaient parlé du harcèlement de Thomas au lycée et elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, elle n'avait pas cru que c'était aussi grave. Et si l'amour marchait pour elle, il ne pouvait qu'en être pareil pour son jumeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente où tout le monde les attendait. Sonya courut se blottir dans les bras de Minho, Teresa était dans ceux de Gally et Thomas lui, était seul. C'était son amour qui était inconscient dans une chambre d'hôpital et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, au contraire, c'est lui qui l'avait condamné. Il sentit les larmes revenir mais il combattit contre lui-même pour qu'elles ne débordent pas.

Un médecin en blouse blanche vint enfin les chercher, ce qui permit à Thomas de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa solitude imposante et faire disparaître les perles glacées qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières. Le cœur gros, la peine close, il suivit le groupe jusqu'au bureau du spécialiste. Minho, Gally et Teresa décidèrent de ne pas entrer, se disant pas assez proches du garçon malade.

Thomas, Sonya et la mère de Newt s'installèrent sur les chaises qui leur étaient préparées et la porte se referma, les enfermant dans cette pièce d'où ils avaient déjà envie de s'échapper.

Face à face avec cet homme en blouse blanche, sa voix nasillarde qui claque dans l'air, insensible. Il ne semble pas comprendre que chacun de ses mots condamne un peu plus son patient dans la tête des personnes qui lui font face. Il ne se rend pas compte du déluge qu'il provoque et de la douleur qui assomme les âmes trop lourdes de la pièce.

\- Newton dort encore et…

\- Newt ! Ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre Thomas.

\- Oui, Newt dort encore comme je le disais, reprit le médecin agacé. Vous nous avez fait part de plusieurs symptômes : insomnies, colère, agressivité, saignements de nez, angoisses, vomissements, maux de tête, tendances bipolaires, légère perte de mémoire, acharnement sur soi-même. C'est exact ?

Les trois personnes hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas tous vu personnellement ces symptômes mais ils avaient tous raconté une partie de l'histoire et en les assemblant ça donnait à peu près ça. C'est Gally qui avait révélé le plus de choses, pour avoir côtoyé le plus le malade ces derniers jours mais la mère de Newt en avait vu pas mal aussi. Madame Isaac était toujours restée discrète là-dessus, voyant bien que son fils allait mal mais attendant qu'il vienne de lui-même lui en parler. Il fallait que ça vienne de lui, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, que tant qu'il ne demandait pas d'aide c'est qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Comme tous les autres, elle s'était trompée et elle s'en voulait. Newt allait tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus appeler au secours.

Ne se rendant pas compte du malaise qui avait pris part de ses clients, le médecin continua.

\- Au vu de ces symptômes, même s'il faudra approfondir avec de plus sérieux examens, je pense pouvoir affirmer une chose. Newt est malade. Newt a Braise.

Thomas eut un sursaut d'horreur. Il connaissait cette maladie. Tout le monde la connaissait dans leur monde actuel. Elle était apparue il y a quelques années seulement. Et elle avait tout anéanti sur son passage. Les gens ne mouraient malheureusement pas immédiatement en la touchant. Ils devenaient fous. Braise attrapait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait, quand elle le décidait n'importe qui pouvait devenir sa victime. Il lui suffisait de s'insérer dans la tête du martyr de son choix et de le laisser jouer les règles de son propre jeu.

Les malades étaient comme enfermés dans le labyrinthe de leurs propres cerveaux. Ils se mettaient à délirer, devenir violents, contre eux-mêmes ou contre les autres. À un certain stade ils devenaient tellement agressifs qu'il fallait les emprisonner. Ils mouraient soit tués parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, soit de leurs propres mains, dans leur acharnement à se faire du mal.

Madame Isaac eut un hoquet d'épouvante. Trois âmes venaient de se déchirer et dans une autre pièce, un pauvre garçon était condamné.

\- Alors… il ne s'en sortira pas ? La voix de Sonya tremblait et tous savaient qu'elle se retenait de fondre en pleurs.

Le médecin hocha les épaules.

\- On a une solution qui peut le sauver. Mais ça prendra du temps. Et ce n'est pas certifié que ça fonctionne.

\- On essayera, murmura la mère de Newt.

Thomas ne dit pas un mot. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne voulait pas espérer, il l'avait déjà trop fait, toujours en vain. Mais il ne peut pas perdre espoir non plus. Si Newt peut survivre ? S'il le pouvait il échangerait leurs vies, que le diable meure pour que l'ange respire. Mais ce n'est pas possible et ils sont obligés de s'en remettre à un homme insensible qu'ils ne connaissent pas. La confiance n'est pas facile à accorder, sauf en cas de danger.

Le jeune garçon recule et sort de la pièce en silence. D'un pas rapide il ignore ses amis qui l'attendent devant le bureau du médecin et il se dirige vers la chambre du blond. Il entre, la porte grince quand il la referme. Il ne sait pas s'il a le droit d'être ici, il s'en fiche en fait.

Il regarde le corps de celui qu'il aime, qui gît inconscient dans ce lit d'hôpital, l'innocence rayée et déjà oubliée de l'enfant qui paraît si jeune et fragile en ce sombre instant. Pour la première fois de sa piètre existence, la carapace de béton de Thomas, qu'il avait construit au fil de ses souffrances, explose devant le visage traumatisé de celui qui tient son cœur passionnément. Son âme se détruit peu à peu. Ruines sur les ruines, sa souffrance s'ajoute à sa souffrance, son calvaire recommence, enfer dans l'enfer, haine dans la haine, désespoir à jamais ancré dans le désespoir.

Sa vie n'a plus aucun sens. Son âme bascule dans la noirceur la plus totale. Il n'a plus d'espoir. C'est comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Noir, sali, il n'est pas blanc, pas innocent. Il se sent impur, au plus profond de sa vie. Dénigration de sentiments ? Non, réalisme glauque.

Sa main effleure le métal glacé des barreaux du lit. Il s'approche de la fenêtre, l'entre-ouvre, savourant la caresse gelée du vent d'hiver sur son visage. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est très calme, comme enfermé dans une bulle. Mais il sait qu'une seule pensée peut faire exploser cette fine paroi sereine qui le protège… Et si cela arrive, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Inspire, expire.

Son regard se balade sur le dehors qui s'étend devant lui, être esseulé au cœur brisé. Il a l'atroce impression que son organe tombe dans sa poitrine et que quand il s'écrasera, tout sera fini. Ses yeux se baladent au loin, mais sa vue est brouillée par des larmes qui continuent de couler, impassibles, imparables, intarissables. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir se déconnecter juste deux secondes de sa douleur.

Thomas se retourne et embrasse avec une douceur qui lui était inconnue le front du condamné endormi et chuchote ces mots, lourds à son cœur blessé, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour la carcasse qu'il aime, laissant le corps seul aux mains des autres.

\- Je t'aime, Newt.

Il a tellement eu peur de ces mots mais maintenant, impossible de faire marche arrière, et il ne le veut pas. Il n'a jamais fait preuve d'autant de sincérité et il ne le regrette pas, même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Il l'aime et il est incapable de faire autrement, parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours désiré, pouvoir aimer quelqu'un de cette façon pure que rien ne pourra tacher. Tu y arrives enfin, Thomas.

* * *

 _Thomas bascule sur Newt et s'installe par-dessus lui, assis calmement sur son bassin. Son nez caresse l'oreille du blond qui rougit d'être ainsi touché._

 _\- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne me désires pas et il me sera incapable de te résister._

 _Ses mains planent sur le torse fin qui s'offre à lui. Ses doigts dansant sur les côtes découvertes. L'autre lui paraît si fragile et il sait qu'il ne peut déjà plus le repousser. Il relève la tête. Le visage rougissant qui lui est dévoué le fait fondre. Ses yeux plongent dans les prunelles sombres. Il vénère cet être qui lui est si précieux._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aime ?_

 _Thomas frémit devant la sensibilité des mots déposés sur sa langue._

 _\- Je veux que tu m'aimes. Mais j'aimerais croire que ce n'est pas notre marque d'âme qui nous y oblige._

 _Newt plonge à son tour dans le creux du cou de Thomas. L'ivresse apporte la fièvre dans la délicate chaleur des flammes de l'enfer. Ils peuvent bien aller au Diable s'ils y sont ensemble._

 _Le blond glisse sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun et ses doigts flottent avec grâce contre le dos accordé. Le désir les étreint, ils sont liés, ne peuvent pas aller contre. La bouche fine goûte la peau ardente qui bouillonne de plaisir. Le corps ondule sous l'intrigue du toucher. L'extase chuchote entre leurs poitrines, le mysticisme gronde, palpite avec lascivité._

 _Leurs orbes désireux se croisent, se contemplent, donnent un sens à leurs sentiments. Souvenirs se créent._

 _\- Le problème, avoue Newt, c'est que je t'aime trop. Du coup j'ai peur de te perdre avant même de t'avoir._

 _Ils n'ont pas de raisons de s'aimer et ça leur suffit. Ils ne le font pas pour donner réponse à de quelconques questionnements. Ils n'expliqueront pas ce qu'ils ressentent, ils n'y a pas d'explications à avoir quand ils sont ensemble. Seule la folie peut donner un sens à ce qui n'en a pas. Et leur amour n'a vraiment pas de sens d'un point de vue extérieur. Mais eux sont fous, alors ils comprennent sans rien savoir._

 _La respiration de Thomas chuchote entre les cheveux de Newt. Ils frissonnent. L'intérêt malade qui les lie s'impatiente et remue à chaque mouvement. La tendresse tressaille sous les pulsions des deux égoïstes qui se fichent de l'être. Leur amour est exclusif, autocentré sur ces deux garçons qui se cherchent et se découvrent, faisant de leurs sentiments nouveaux une aventure. Bénis par Vénus. Accompagnés par Éros. Ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi entier._

 _Une confiance règne entre ces deux corps qui s'embrasent, ne forment plus qu'un amas de chair et d'émotions, un bonheur qui explose sous l'admiration d'un monde altruiste qui les accepte dans le chœur de ceux qu'ils sont. Il y a un accord tacite et silencieux qui circule entre les battements frénétiques qui rythment la danse. La promesse de toujours s'aimer. Un serment comme un caprice qui s'agrandit quand les lèvres se joignent et s'enlacent. Transcendé par une bousculade de caresses sur leurs cœurs, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de ne plus s'appartenir._

 _Ils sentent cette pléthore de frôlements dans leurs poitrines. Elle brûle doucement et les enveloppe. Ils se savent hantés par le même démon, niché entre leurs côtes. Ils en ont peur mais ne savent plus se retenir. Ils ont peur des bleus à l'âme. Ils redoutent de se noyer dans le chagrin, tapis dans l'ombre, guettant le moment où ils seront si heureux qu'ils baisseront leur garde, pour leur sauter à la gorge. La Mort qui glisse sur leurs pas comme une vieille amie, qui un jour, les embrassera un peu trop fort, la Mort qui fauche les êtres chéris. Si le train du crève-cœur devait les emmener pour une balade sans fin, ils plongeront dans l'abysse d'un océan amer. Le vent souffle où il veut et l'amour ne rend pas éternel._

 _Ils ont peur de ça, tous les deux, mais ils ne le diront jamais. Et ils oublient quand, entourés des bras puissants de l'autre ils ne savent plus résister. Il est déjà trop tard, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ?_

 _Thomas plonge ses prunelles dans celles de Newt._

 _Ces yeux d'acier…_

 _Oui, mon dieu. Ces yeux qui gagneraient le pardon d'une pierre et qui enverraient valser les sinistres cauchemars. Ces yeux qui ressemblent à tous ceux esquintés, mais qui importent peu car ils ne sont pas aussi sombres que les siens. Ces yeux qui savent que les peureux sont audacieux._

 _C'est définitif, Thomas est condamné à son tour, il a besoin de ces yeux et de l'être auxquels ils appartiennent. Il a soif de cette tentation, il a faim de cette fantaisie. Ça le démange, il se sent trop bien dans ces bras._

 _Les larmes coulent mais n'effacent pas son sourire, l'agrandissant encore plus au contraire. Newt le regarde, inquiet de ce qui le met dans cet état. Il plonge sa tête entre ses bras parce qu'il est incapable de l'avouer en face._

 _\- C'est fou comme je t'aime, Newt…_


	6. À la folie

**À la folie**

\- Il va continuer à perdre la mémoire, jusqu'à en oublier de se nourrir. Oublier de vivre. Oublier tous ses amis et sa famille. Son état va se détériorer sérieusement. Il va saigner plus souvent et longtemps du nez jusqu'à ce que le sang s'échappe dans ses vomissements. Sa colère et sa haine vont s'accroître, c'est souvent à ce moment que les familles abandonnent, quand le malade leur crache des horreurs avec le sourire. Ses angoisses lui tordront le ventre, sans jamais se tarir. La douleur dans son corps va être tellement forte qu'elle le mènera à la folie. Et à ce moment-là, soit il deviendra agressif et fera du mal aux autres, soit il s'acharnera sur lui-même et finira par se tuer. Il faut qu'il se reprenne très vite. Il doit prendre ses médicaments.

\- Pourquoi ne l'obligez-vous pas à les prendre ?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Tant que le patient nous dit non, on ne peut pas l'obliger. Même si sa vie est en danger. Il faut que vous lui parliez, qu'il comprenne qu'il les prendra pour lui.

\- Et s'il les prend, que risque-t-il ?

* * *

 _« Newt ! »_

 _Son prénom crié à travers les affres qui le brisent le fait se retourner. Thomas le regarde, semble l'attendre. Noyé dans un blanc à rendre aveugle, il ne sait pas où aller. Il agrippe les doigts de son amant, son ancre dans ce paradis qui l'effraie._

 _Il regarde Thomas. Des larmes acides s'échappent de ses orbites couleur caramel. C'est lui qui l'a fait pleurer. C'est lui qui apporte toujours le malheur._

 _Il prends Thomas par les épaules, se plonge dans ses bras qui le rassurent et le réconfortent. Il a besoin de ses bras. Il a besoin de Thomas._

 _Le brun colle ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes qui ont trop coulé contre l'oreille du blond. Il frissonne quand les mots s'échappent de la bouche attirante qui ne sait plus sourire. Trop près de lui, trop ancré dans sa peau._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas guérir ?_

 _Il ferme les yeux. Tout sauf cette question. Il n'a pas de réponse à donner, lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il refuse de prendre ses médicaments. C'est enfoui au fond de lui, un refus qui le tuera, il le sait._

 _\- Je ne veux pas… continuer à vivre si c'est pour ne plus être moi. Tu as demandé les effets secondaires de ces pilules ? Moi, je l'ai fait. Je serai une vraie loque, Thomas ! Incapable de manger seul, de parler, de penser par moi-même. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état._

 _\- Mais tu vas mourir !_

 _\- Et bien soit, je mourrai. Mais je mourrai en étant moi-même. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses._

 _Thomas étouffe un sanglot dans le cou de Newt._

 _\- Je t'aime trop._

 _\- Moi aussi. Mais parfois les gens qui s'aiment ne sont pas destinées à finir ensemble._

 _Thomas resserre son étreinte. Newt semble si loin en cet instant, il a tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il parte. Alors il le tient et espère ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais ce contact étouffe le blond, l'obligeant à se reculer quand lui aussi veut juste rester dans ces bras qui lui sont chers._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Newt. Je ne peux pas te perdre, c'est impossible._

 _\- Ça va aller Thomas. Tout ira bien. Les gens meurent tous les jours. Tu me pleureras mais tu finiras par m'oublier et guérir. Ça ira. C'est juste… la mort. Une habituée dans notre monde, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas peur de partir, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je sais que tout ira bien et que c'est mon destin. Ne te laisse pas faire à cause de ça, d'accord ? Je vais mourir, et puis après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu es fort, tu l'as toujours été, tu finiras par comprendre que c'est la seule solution. Regarde-moi, Tommy. Tout ira bien, tu entends ? Je t'en fais la promesse. Tout ira bien. Alors maintenant tu vas me laisser, tu vas te réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et quand mon heure sera venue, tu me tueras. J'aimerais que ça vienne de toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_

 _\- Non Newt, je ne peux pas…_

* * *

Ses paupières se soulèvent, il cligne des yeux longtemps. La lumière est trop crue et lui fait mal à la tête. Il passe son bras sur ses yeux encore mouillés, ils le sont toujours ces derniers temps. Il se lève, s'étire, son corps le fait souffrir. Il a dormi dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Newt, dans une position inconfortable qui lui a apporté nombre de courbatures. Il tire les rideaux, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet et vérifie que la porte est bien fermée avant de s'asseoir près de l'endormi.

Newt s'est réveillé il y a trois jours de cela, mais il a refusé de prendre les médicaments que le médecin lui a prescrits, ce qui tue sa famille et ses amis. Son état s'est détérioré beaucoup trop rapidement. Maintenant il ne fait que dormir, vomir, s'énerver contre tout et tout le monde. Et il oublie.

Thomas caresse la joue malade du bout des doigts. Il veut croire qu'il rêve encore, que tout ça n'est qu'une blague. Mais il est bel et bien réveillé et c'est son cœur qui continue à battre au fond de sa pathétique charogne.

Il se souvient de sa rentrée en sixième : il avait hâte de découvrir le collège et était en même temps un peu perdu. Il ne connaissait personne et avait peur de se faire rejeter. Et puis il avait rencontré un petit blond de sa classe qui l'avait aidé, l'avait introduit dans son cercle d'amis. Et depuis il lui avait été impossible de se passer de ce regard charbon qui l'animait et lui redonnait confiance en lui.

\- C'était la première fois que je te voyais. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi parfait. Je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'il fallait que je t'aie ou que sinon je mourrais. Alors tu as murmuré que tu m'aimais et je me sentais si… paisible.

Et comme un idiot, il s'était amusé avec ce petit ange, lui avait arraché les ailes, l'avait détruit, fait couler son sang. Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il lui a fait vivre cet enfer mais il le regrettera toujours. Ça avait commencé avec des petites choses innocentes : l'obliger à faire ses devoirs à sa place. Puis au fil de la torture, ce qui était encore sage s'est empiré et les coups se sont multipliés. Newt ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Parce que Newt n'aime plus personne maintenant, même pas lui-même. Et tout ça à cause de Thomas.

 _\- Je te hais… Je te déteste tellement._

\- Non, Newt. Non tu ne me détestes pas.

 _\- Je devrais… Je devrais te détester._

Oui, il aurait dû. Et à une époque, ils s'étaient détestés. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait su ne pas l'aimer.

 _\- Quand j'ai vu ta petite tête brune le jour de la rentrée de sixième et tes yeux caramel qui avaient peur… J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureux ! J'ai tout fait pour voir un sourire franc sur ta frimousse timide. Et comment tu me l'as rendu ? En me harcelant ! En me torturant ! Dois-je te dire merci ?_

\- Stop !

Thomas plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la voix accusatrice de Newt dans sa tête. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de percevoir le rire moqueur et malsain du fantôme qui le hante. Il n'a besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même pour s'en vouloir.

 _\- Tu as peur Thomas ? Mais de quoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui vas mourir…_

\- Tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai peur ? J'ai peur de tout ! J'ai peur de bouger… J'ai peur de respirer… J'ai peur de te toucher ! Tu m'as fait t'aimer. Tu m'as fait te laisser entrer dans mon cœur. Et puis tu meurs devant moi ! Je ne peux pas te perdre ! Je n'y survivrai pas. Et c'est de ta faute…

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Tommy, je te le promets.

Thomas sursaute. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette voix éraillée mais vraie. C'est le vrai Newt qui a parlé cette fois et ça lui réchauffe les poumons. Il s'allonge contre cette âme réelle et se retourne, prenant son torse contre son dos, pour le sentir l'encerclant, l'entourant, le protégeant de ses propres horreurs. Il se sent comme un enfant qui craint les monstres sous son lit. Sauf que cette fois les monstres sont en lui.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas me détester, Newt ?

\- Je t'ai détesté à une époque. Mais maintenant je suis fatigué et je me rends compte que tu t'en veux assez pour nous deux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné pour autant. Tu ne le seras sans doute jamais. Mais je ne veux plus faire l'effort de me pousser à ressentir des sentiments que je devrais ressentir mais qui ne m'habitent pas.

Le rire doux du malade emplit la pièce. Thomas laisse un sourire fragile flotter sur ses lèvres.

\- On est bien là, Newt ?

\- Oui, on est bien là.

 _«Il y a quelque chose de plus fort que la Mort. C'est la présence des absents dans la mémoire des vivants »_

 _Jean d'Ormesson_

« Newt ! Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant ! »

Les cris de haine et de désespoir emplissent la pièce, spectacteur de tristes horreurs. Ils doivent se mettre à trois pour contenir Newt qui est devenu si sauvage d'un coup. Ce n'est plus leur ami, ils le savent tous. C'est un monstre maintenant.

Newt griffe l'air de ses ongles, essayant d'atteindre n'importe qui, de blesser avec son corps autant qu'avec ses mots. Il crache sa haine au visage de chacun.

\- Teresa ! Tu étais au courant ! Tu savais que Thomas me harcelait ! Tu le savais, tu me l'as dit ! Mais tu as préféré te taire. Parce que ça aurait été trahir ton meilleur ami que d'aider et sauver une pauvre victime qui a un jour sauté d'une fenêtre parce qu'il souffrait trop du mal qu'on lui faisait subir. Tant qu'il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là maintenant ? Tu es venu voir ce torturé qui aurait pu avoir une belle vie si tu l'avais aidé ? Ça va, je te fais pitié maintenant ? Parce que maintenant je vais mourir ! Et tu n'as rien fait !

Le démon sourit. Il sait où attaquer pour blesser. Gally quitte la chambre, les larmes aux yeux, n'en pouvant plus des horreurs débitées. Teresa le suit. Elle est calme de l'extérieur, elle ne veut rien montrer, de peur de donner satisfaction au monstre qui a pris possession de son ami. De toute façon, Newt ne pourra jamais autant la détester qu'elle se hait elle-même pour ça, de n'avoir rien fait quand elle le pouvait.

Content de son effet, le diable ne peut s'empêcher de continuer, choisissant avec un plaisir malsain sa prochaine victime.

\- Sonya, ma chère sœur. Tu n'es tellement pas mieux que Teresa. Je dirais presque que tu es la pire. Toi, je t'ai regardée dans les yeux et je t'ai dit clairement ''je vais mal''. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'as entendu, tu m'as compris. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Tu voulais que je meure, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu attendais que Thomas se charge de cela à ta place. Il a réussi, je vais partir, tu es contente ? Et puis tu as trouvé le bonheur, félicitations. Sale égoïste, tu as gâché ma vie. Tu as dit à tout le monde qui était mon âme sœur alors que je t'avais gentiment prié de te taire, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu m'as fait du mal, plus que je t'en fais avec mes mots. Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Trahi par quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Tu m'as ruiné. Tu m'as détruit. Alors je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un qui partage mon sang ne pouvait me tendre la main quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin ?

Le malade ricane et regarde Sonya qui pleure, enfonçant ses iris dans les siens.

\- Suis-je censé m'excuser ? Ironise-t-il

Minho lâche Newt et entraîne la jeune femme en dehors de la pièce. La pauvre sœur de Newt a perdu ses moyens devant autant de méchancetés dites par son propre frère mais au fond d'elle, ça la fait souffrir parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'a pas complètement tort.

Sans Gally et Minho, Thomas n'a plus assez de force pour maintenir Newt qui se libère d'un coup d'épaule. Mais il n'essaie plus de frapper personne. Il s'approche de sa mère d'un pas de félin et s'arrête en face d'elle, il la fixe dans les yeux et elle maintient son regard avec force.

\- Maman, maman… chantonne-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. C'est de ta faute si Thomas me frappait. Je t'ai protégée alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Tout ça pour que tu baignes dans ta sûreté rassurante. C'était bien, alors, ta petite vie tranquille ? Je te demande parce qu'à cause de toi, moi je n'ai jamais pu en avoir une. Inconsciemment tu m'as fait choisir entre toi et moi. Et je t'ai choisi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de te voir tous les jours, souriante et heureuse. Je l'ai refusé. Alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai fui ta maison et ma colère pour aller dormir chez mon pire ennemi. Tu ne savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne savais pas que ton fils était abîmé à ce point à cause de son incapable de mère ? J'allais tellement mal, je vivais l'enfer au lycée et quand je rentrais à la maison tu semblais rire de mon malheur. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es une bonne mère mais c'est faux et on le sait tous les deux. Tu es une imposture. Tu te voiles, tu t'enfonces dans ton mensonge, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi et je pleure chaque soir en me demandant pourquoi les Dieux ont fait de toi ma mère !

Il ne vit pas la claque partir, mais il sentit le coup et sa joue le brûla doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit. Sa mère souriait aussi.

\- Peut-être que je suis la pire mère mais je suis la tienne et tu vas devoir faire avec mon grand. Tu as souffert, très bien, on souffre tous. Et ce n'est de la faute de personne. Alors maintenant tu te calmes, tu prends tes médicaments et tu survis, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas mon fils que j'ai devant moi, ce n'est qu'un pauvre malade qui se croit puissant parce qu'il joue avec ses mots et que ça atteint les personnes qu'il vise. Mais tu n'as aucun pouvoir chéri, alors descend de ton piédestal, tu es aussi fautif que nous tous. Tu voulais me blesser ? Tu as réussi. Alors maintenant rends-moi mon fils, sale monstre !

La femme recule. Elle ne veut pas en vouloir à Newt, elle sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il est juste trop ancré dans sa maladie. Mais c'est tellement dur d'entendre ses mots et de voir dans les yeux de son fils qu'il croit à ce qu'il dit. Et tous savent que même si Newt n'aurait jamais dit ça en temps réel, il y a une part de vérité derrière chacune de ses phrases. Madame Isaac décide de s'éloigner pour appeler un médecin qui puisse calmer le blond et surtout de se laisser une seconde le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre.

Newt se retourne, évitant délibérément du regard sa dernière proie qui tremble, il le sent. Thomas frémit sous l'attention méphistophélique qui l'atteint. Il voudrait s'enfuir en courant mais ses jambes refusent de lui obéir et il reste bloqué là. Il essaie de se montrer courageux en prenant la parole en premier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué avant ? Pourquoi je suis le dernier ?

\- Parce qu'avant tu ne m'intéressais pas. Je te veux pour moi tout seul. Et maintenant je t'ai. J'aurais bien dénoncé Minho et Gally aussi mais ils se sont enfouis avant que je n'ai pu m'en prendre à eux. Quel dommage. Tu leur diras mes regrets quand tu les verras, je te prie.

Leurs yeux s'enlisent les uns dans les autres et Thomas se tait attendant la sentence qui tarde à tomber. Et quand Newt ouvre la bouche, il est surpris des mots qui tombent.

\- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir tu devais penser que je te mépriserais. Mais finalement je veux te remercier parce que tu m'as rendu bien plus fort, capable de cracher ma haine aux gens que j'aime. Tu vois c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu dénoncer tout le mal que les autres m'ont fait. Quand je pensais te connaître, pensant que tu étais vrai, j'estime que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance parce que ton temps de bluff est écoulé, parce que j'en ai eu assez. Tu étais à mes côtés, toujours pour me piétiner. Mais ton petit jeu est parti en fumée, parce que ta cupidité m'a vidée de toute honte. Après tous ces vols et toutes ces tricheries, tu penses sûrement que j'ai toujours du ressentiment envers toi. Mais non, tu as tout faux. Parce que si ce n'était pas pour tout ce que tu as essayé de faire, je ne saurais pas à quel point je suis capable de me tirer d'affaire. Donc je voulais tout simplement te dire merci. Parce que ça m'a rendu plus fort, m'a fait travailler plus dur, ça m'a rendu plus prudent. Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi un battant et un méchant. Ça m'a fait apprendre et grandir plus vite, ça a rendu ma peau plus épaisse, ça m'a rendu plus intelligent. Jamais je n'ai vu venir aucun de tous tes coups de poignards dans mon dos. Juste, j'ai pu encaisser, une bonne chose avant que je ne réalise ton jeu. Et maintenant regarde-toi, tu traînes devant moi, jouant la victime maintenant. Mais ne recommence jamais à me faire sentir que je suis celui à blâmer, parce que tu as œuvré à ta propre punition. Après tous les combats et les mensonges, oui, tu as toujours voulu me nuire mais ça ne marchera plus. C'est fini. Donc je veux te dire merci. Comment cet homme que je pensais connaître, a-t-il pu se révéler cruellement injuste ? Je ne pouvais voir que tes bons côtés, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir la vérité. Tu essayais de cacher tes mensonges, de te déguiser en vivant dans le refus. Mais à la fin tu vois, ce n'est pas toi qui gagnes. Il n'y aura aucun revirement. Tu pensais peut-être que j'oublierai mais ça je n'oublie pas. Mais merci pour tout.

Newt se stoppe dans un rire sarcastique. Thomas ne sait pas comment il fait pour rester debout malgré la douleur qui l'écrase.

\- Alors Thomas, ça fait quoi d'entendre ça ? Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait vivre ? Voilà mon histoire. Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand tu as commencé à m'abattre. Et mes souvenirs aujourd'hui c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Mais même ça, ça va m'être enlevé. Alors pendant qu'il est encore temps je les donne au monde, que tous se rappellent que ça existe. Que même des enfants peuvent souffrir et aller mal.

Newt s'arrête un moment et retire son sourire. Il semble calmé, comme s'il était revenu à la normale mais la flamme du démon brûle encore dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- J'ai cherché à comprendre la vérité en découvrant toutes les blessures infligées à ma jeunesse. Tu peux critiquer mon choix de tenir tête à mon passé, de donner une voix à la douleur. Mais il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pourra passer. Je me sens courageux et fier alors que je laisse aller l'amertume qui reste et ne me laissait pas grandir. Je t'ai aimé plus que moi-même mais je me souviens de chacun de tes coups qui m'ont fait suivre un chemin sinueux qui m'a amené à une étape de ma vie. Les rideaux ouverts, mon cœur a suivi mes pas, la chute ne s'arrêtait pas. Et je pouvais enfin respirer. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. Tu m'as déjà tué.

Le monstre n'a pas encore tiré sa révérence. Et déjà il réapparaît, assommant Thomas sous un déluge meurtrier.

\- Et maintenant que j'essaie de me reconstruire, tu es encore là Thomas ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne veux pas de toi ! Tu me rends malade ! Et si je meurs, c'est encore de ta faute.

Un médecin entre, Newt n'essaie pas de s'échapper. Il laisse l'homme lui enfoncer une seringue dans le creux du bras, enfonçant un puissant calmant dans ses veines, l'assommant presque immédiatement. Thomas reste figé, le regard perdu dans le vide. La voix de Newt résonne encore dans sa tête enlaçant sa conscience. _« Merci »._


	7. De l'autre côté

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous \O/**_

* * *

 **De l'autre côté**

 **.**

Il est là, face à lui. Newt tend sa main vers le miroir et son reflet en fait de même. Le jeune homme a peur. Il fait sombre, il est seul. Il tremble. Il ne porte qu'un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon. Il a froid. Ses yeux fixent ses yeux. Il s'enfonce dans ce gouffre sans fond qui est lui, il le sait. Il est ce qu'il voit dans le miroir. Il est ce garçon misérable. Ses cheveux lâches tombent sur ses yeux ternes. Il se fait pitié.

Sa mâchoire se crispe, son reflet sourit et sa main retombe. Ce n'est plus lui qu'il voit. L'homme qui lui fait face lui ressemble, ils ont la même apparence. Mais l'un est malade et l'autre va bien.

Newt ne comprend pas ce qui lui fait face. Le monstre a les pupilles qui brillent, il se moque clairement de lui. Et quand le diable ouvre la bouche, c'est sa voix qui sort. Alors il est vraiment _lui_ ? Il est vraiment ce démon qui l'effraie ? A-t-il vraiment peur de lui-même ? Mais sa bouche est fermée quand celle de l'autre est ouverte. Ce n'est pas lui qui parle.

L'autre chantonne, sifflote, ricane, tend la main pour inviter l'autre à le rejoindre.

\- Descends, nage avec moi à travers les gouffres qui te séparent de la Mort. Elle t'attire, elle t'attend. Tu le sais, tu le sens. Tu le veux, tu l'as dit. Tu ne vas pas le regretter alors que tu es si proche de la fin quand même ? Viens avec moi, descends avec moi, tombe avec moi. Faisons en sorte que ça en vaille la peine.

Newt frissonne. Il n'est pas encore prêt, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas. Ma famille, mes amis, ils m'attendent. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant…

L'horreur sourit toujours plus.

\- Un millier de nuits sont passées depuis qu'ils ne t'attendent plus. Le changement n'a pas eu lieu du jour au lendemain, invisible en premier lieu, ils ont fini par t'oublier. Il est important de tenir le coup. Donne-moi tes conseils : comment on vit après la mort de son fils ? A demandé ta mère. Et maintenant elle va bien, elle donne elle-même ses conseils à d'autres. Tu vois, tu n'es pas indispensable, petit Homme.

La colère envahit le pauvre condamné.

\- Ils ne m'oublieront pas !

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Se moque l'autre. Tu es avec eux ? Tu es encore vivant pour constater les dégâts inexistants de ta disparition ? Moi j'y suis et je te dis. Ils vont bien, comme ils ont toujours été bien, que tu sois là ou pas n'y change rien, tu n'existes plus. Mais n'es-tu pas content qu'ils puissent t'oublier ? Es-tu égoïste au point de vouloir qu'ils te pleurent ?

\- Ils peuvent continuer à vivre sans m'oublier…

\- Pourquoi se souviendraient-ils de toi, poussin ?

Newt ne sait pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les vivants se souviennent de lui. Il secoue la tête, marche le plus loin possible de l'ironique démon. Mais il a beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il est encerclé par du verre, des miroirs. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Il reste là.

Le reflet le suit, où qu'il aille, se glissant même derrière ses paupières quand il ferme les yeux, murmurant au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'effacer Newt. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu suis mes pas.

Newt se plie, les mains coincées contre ses tempes. Il prie pour que l'autre le laisse. Mais il est toujours là, pas une minute de répit, lui soufflant mensonges et bassesses, l'attirant sur un chemin définitif. La Mort s'ouvre à lui, n'attend que de l'engloutir.

\- Descends avec moi. L'enfer incinère nos entraves. N'essaie plus de t'enfuir : tu es ici chez toi, chaton.

Le poing de Newt part à son insu, il n'a pas le temps de réagir que sa main s'enfonce dans le verre, le brisant sous la force du coup. Mais celui qu'il veut effacer n'a pas disparu. Ils saignent. Le sourire hideux apparaît sous des lambeaux de chair et des litres de sang. Les yeux de Newt croisent ceux du Diable entre deux fissures. Ses ténèbres brillent de mille feux. Et _il_ chantonne toujours. _Il_ ne se tait jamais.

\- Tu t'élèves, je tombe. Je me dresse, tu rampes. Tu te tords, je tourne. Qui est le premier à brûler ? Je m'assieds et reste, tu n'obéis pas. Où vas-tu atterrir dans mon paradis infernal ? Le salut t'appelle. Tu laisses tomber, je suis fatigué. Le bras de fer que nous disputons pour savoir qui de nous deux aura le dernier mot est vain. Je n'abandonne pas l'idée de te faire comprendre que tu seras mieux avec moi, dans mon monde. Mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter. Tu es si borné, ma poule.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerve Newt.

Ça ne fait qu'agrandir le sourire de l'autre.

\- Viens, biquette. On sera plus heureux ensemble. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais tu m'as attendu toute ta vie. Et je suis là maintenant chérichou. Juste devant toi ! Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ma main et tu seras libre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Moi je crois bien que si.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je voulu de toi ?

\- Parce qu'avec moi tu iras bien, bibiche. Parce que dans mes bras tu ne penses plus à rien, tu n'as plus de questions, tu n'as que des réponses. Parce que contre mes lèvres, tu pourras aimer, personne ne t'en empêchera. Et tu verras à quel point la vie est belle quand tout est simple. Tu verras.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit simple. Si je ne me pose pas de questions, je n'ai que faire d'avoir des réponses ! Si j'ai tout avant de le vouloir alors à quoi bon rêver ! La vie que tu me proposes est fade, démon, et elle ne me fait pas du tout envie.

\- Regarde-toi implorer, t'accrochant à la Terre. Amour, Guerre, Douleur, Vie, tout se ressemble pour moi. Alors descends avec moi, nageons là où le vent nous portera. Faisons en sorte que tu en vailles la peine.

Newt tremble. Il voudrait contredire le mal qui danse devant ses yeux. Mais il a eu tellement peur de ne rien avoir à dire qu'il a avalé les mots dès qu'ils sont tombés sous sa langue. Et maintenant, seul le silence sort de sa bouche.

Il s'assoit calmement. Il ne veux pas montrer ce qu'il ressent. Mais l'autre est lui et ils partagent les mêmes sentiments. Il peut sentir que le démon sait ce qu'il a au fond de lui, et il peut sentir _son_ mépris.

Il a si froid. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa pauvre carcasse qui dépérit, essayant d'apporter une maigre chaleur, un rien pour le garder en vie juste un peu plus longtemps.

Il pense à Thomas, à tous ses amis, qui l'ont certainement oublié, il finit par le croire. Il pense à sa sœur et à sa mère, aux horreurs qu'il leur à dites, qu'il regrette maintenant qu'il est de nouveau conscient. Il s'en veut, il les aime tous. Un amour sans limites, qu'il a toujours été incapable d'exprimer. Il aurait dû leur dire.

Il lève la tête, hurlant sa douleur et sa peine, donnant une voix à son âme inerte, il crache sa haine, sa peur. Il griffe le creux de ses bras. Il se défigure, chacun de ses sentiments fissurant son visage d'une nouvelle larme. Il ne veut pas partir.

Il est seul et ça le pèse. Il n'y a personne pour le rassurer, le réconforter. Pas de bras pour l'encercler, de main pour carresser ses cheveux, d'oreille pour l'écouter, de bouche pour lui parler. Il n'y a que lui et son reflet qui se moque de lui.

\- La Mort t'attend, crevette. Par où dois-je commencer ? Tu pleures à nouveau le son muet de la solitude qui veut te suivre jusqu'en enfer. Mais je suis là moi. Tu es le fantôme du garçon que tu voulais être le plus. Pleurant lentement dans une pièce vide, quelle pitié ! Puisse la solitude prendre ta place. Je peux te chanter une berceuse calme si ça peut t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller et laisser la solitude entrer pour prendre à nouveau mon cœur. Tu n'oserais quand même pas me laisser seul, chéri ? Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Et maintenant que tu es là, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Le ton ironique le glace. Il déteste se sentir aussi fragile. Il déteste ce monstre qui lui ressemble en apparence mais qui au fond n'a rien de lui. Il n'en peut plus de voir son reflet lui dire des horreurs. Mais il se tait. Il n'a plus rien à lui dire.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il a lui-même voulu mourir. Il était trop malade, il faisait trop de mal aux autres, il ne pouvait pas rester. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il veut c'est rentrer chez lui, retrouver les bras de Thomas, les sourires de sa sœur et l'amour de sa mère. Là, tout ce qu'il veut c'est survivre et s'en remettre. Il veut retrouver sa vie, qui l'a fait souffrir plus que tout mais à laquelle il tient. Il s'en rend compte maintenant.

Il veut aimer Thomas, même si sa conscience lui dit qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Il veut oublier le passé et tomber amoureux, se laisser aller dans le plus doux des désespoirs. Il veut donner une chance à son bourreau d'un temps de le rendre heureux. Il veut croire que même lui a droit au bonheur.

Mais le monstre continue à tourner autour de lui et il n'a plus l'air méchant, presque accueillant. Son sourire n'est plus malsain, il tend encore la main, attendant que Newt la prenne et le rejoigne. _Lui_ aussi a peur d'être seul. Parce que même s'ils ne se ressemblent pas, _il_ est Newt. Et _il_ a les mêmes peurs que lui.

 _Il_ essaie encore de l'attirer, _il_ tente encore sa chance. Peut-être que Newt prendra la bonne décision, peut-être…

\- Tu es trop effrayé pour me rejoindre. Pour la douleur d'une nuit de plus sans amour tu pries pour te réveiller. Tu n'auras rien en retournant dans ton monde. Tout ce que tu espère est ici. Si tu décides de rester en vie, tu le regretteras, tu le sais au fond de toi, c'est pour ça que tu es encore là. Et si tu pars, la solitude restera avec moi, à me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je suis ton ami, mon canard, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu veux venir avec moi, tu me fais confiance. Suis-moi.

Il a cette force de persuasion qui attire Newt. Il a le pouvoir de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut. Newt n'a plus la force d'y résister. Il se lève, leurs mains ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Newt lui fait confiance maintenant, il n'en a plus peur, il est décidé à se laisser aller, à laisser son démon l'emporter à jamais.

\- Pièces cassées d'une histoire à peine respirée. Où il y a eu de l'amour jadis, maintenant il n'y a plus que moi. Tu es la coquille d'un garçon que tu connaissais bien.

Simple constation finale de ce qu'à été sa vie. La terreur revient, plus forte encore, mais il est trop tard, il ne peut plus se sauver tout seul, il va mourir.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Newt et une voix qu'il connaît bien s'élève et brise celle du démon qui essaye de l'attirer dans son enfer.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller.

Il se retourne et les miroirs disparaissent, la présence dans sa tête s'effaçant instantanément, la main qui tenait fermement son poignet a laissé sa marque mais s'est envolée dans un souffle de poussière. Thomas le regarde, ne sourit pas. Ses yeux le supplient de rester. Le cœur de Newt se brise. Il ne veut pas partir. Il veut prendre son amour dans ses bras et pleurer, juste se laisser aller. Il voudrait arrêter de penser, se sentir simplement bien.

Thomas lui tend la main et Newt l'attrappe, enlisant leurs doigts ensemble. Ils se font confiance. Ils s'aiment.

Newt s'enfonce contre la poitrine de Thomas. Il est bien, là, dans ses bras. Il se sent en sécurité et il aimerait ne plus jamais en sortir.

\- Ça va aller, tout ira bien. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que je l'ai vu. Je me rappelle des larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage quand tu as promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Tu étais sincère, Newt. Je suis là parce que tu l'as voulu, tu as demandé à ce que je te sauve, tu ne veux pas mourir, c'est comme si tu étais déjà guéri. Quand toutes ces ombres ont presque réussi à éteindre ta lumière, je me rappelle que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser là tout seul. Tu aurais pu être mort et enterré depuis longtemps mais regarde, tu es encore debout.

Newt pleure contre l'épaule de Thomas. Il voudrait tellement lui dire merci, le supplier de ne jamais le laisser. Mais aucun son n'arrive à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas rester, il ne peut pas leur faire ça à eux. Et ses mots sonnent traîtreusement à leurs oreilles à tous les deux.

\- J'ai voulu mourir Tommy. Et je le veux encore. Je suis encore malade. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, je ne le supporterais pas. Vous êtes trop important. Mais je ne peux pas laisser le diable m'emporter, j'en ai trop peur. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me sauve. Je t'en supplie, fais-le.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire Newt. Écoute-moi. Tu vas te réveiller et tu iras bien. Tu prendras tes médicaments et tu guériras, parce que c'est ce que l'avenir à prévu, d'accord ? Écoute, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, le soleil se couche, ça va bien aller. Plus personne ne peut te faire de mal. À l'aube, toi et moi serons sains et saufs.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il faut que tu le fasse ! Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps avant de vous attaquer. Je n'aurai pas conscience de ce que je ferai, je serais même capable de vous tuer !

Les deux corps tremblent l'un contre l'autre. Ils savent tous les deux que Newt a raison, qu'il est dangereux. Mais Thomas ne veut pas y croire. Il sait qu'il est trop tard, que le blond est condamné. Il ne se réveillera pas de cette nuit. Pourtant Thomas tente encore de créer de l'espoir. Il pense encore pouvoir faire quelque chose mais si tout est déjà fini…

\- Ne dit pas ça. Je suis là, je te sauverai. Ne t'avise pas de regarder derrière toi, mon amour, tout est en train de brûler. La guerre à l'extérieur continue de faire rage. Mais ici tout va bien, on est tous les deux et on va s'en sortir, parce qu'on y croit. Accroche-toi à mes mots, même quand le son de ma voix ne sera plus là. Ça va aller.

Newt frémit sous les paroles qui caressent son oreille. Il voudrait y croire mais il est réaliste, il faut qu'il agisse maintenant. Il sent un pistolet dans la poche du jeans de Thomas. Il l'attrappe et s'écarte, l'arme métallique et froide ancrée dans son poing. Il la pose contre sa tempe et regarde son amour qui a fermé les yeux. Il se rapproche de lui, se recolle contre son cœur. Il attire la main droite de Thomas sur la sienne posé sur le manche du pistolet.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas Tommy ? Murmure-t-il

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir que j'ai de toi… Je ne veux pas me voir te menacer.

\- Ouvre les yeux, tout ira bien, tu l'as toi-même dit.

Thomas relève ses paupières et étouffe un sanglot. Il se voit tenir l'arme contre le front de Newt. Il se voit prêt à tirer. Il ne veut pas de ça, il n'en est pas capable. Newt le supplie.

\- S'il te plaît, Tommy. Je t'en supplie.

Et Thomas sait qu'il ne peut rien lui refuser. Et que même ça il va le faire. Même s'il doit lui-même en mourir après. Même s'il se condamne à en rêver toutes les nuits, à s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Alors il va le faire.

Sa main tremble, tenir le pistolet lui demande un effort surhumain. Il approche Newt plus près de lui, le serre toujours plus fort. Sa bouche se colle contre son oreille. Il parvient à discerner les battements effrénés du cœur du blond qui bat contre leurs peaux erratiques. Il colle son nez à ses cheveux, respire son odeur à travers ses poumons. Il profite de le voir vivant une dernière fois.

\- Je pourrais te soulever. Je pourrais te montrer ce que tu veux voir. Et t'emmener où tu veux être.

Ses mots sont incertains et lents, il essaie juste de gagner du temps. Ça fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls, juste tous les deux. À chaque fois, le démon en Newt venait gâcher leurs plus tranquilles moments. Il entend le blond lui murmurer qu'il l'aime et il désteste ça parce que ça sonne comme un adieu plus qu'une déclaration d'amour. Pourquoi a-t-il enfin tout ce qu'il a toujours souhaité au moment où il va le perdre ?

\- Tu pourrais être ma chance, même si le ciel s'effondre. Je pourrais remplir ta coupe. Tu sais que ma rivière ne s'évaporera pas. Ce monde qui nous a fait du mal nous l'apprécierons toujours.

Son doigt se pose sur la gachette. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau, refusant d'assister à cette scène, refusant d'y croire. Il a toujours cru que Newt était invincible, un ange que rien ne peut atteindre. Il sera le premier à s'éteindre. Il le sent pleurer. Il ne veut pas mourir, il a peur. Mais il est fort et veut se sacrifier pour protéger les autres. Il a toujours été comme ça, à ne jamais penser à lui en premier.

Thomas penche la tête et attrape la bouche de Newt de ses lèvres avides. Leur baiser est salé par les larmes qui ont trop coulé, désespéré par la promesse de la perte d'un être cher. C'est un adieu et un souhait : ils se retrouveront. Même si ça doit être dans une autre vie, ça arrivera. Ils s'aiment enfin sans frontières. Mais ils ne sont plus rien et leur amour disparaitra en même temps que Newt.

\- Tu pourrais être ma chance, même sous un ouragan de sourcils froncés, de personnes fâchées. Je pourrais te montrer l'amour, le vrai, dans un raz-de-marée de mystères. Tu seras toujours debout à côté de moi. Ne me quitte pas…

Il a besoin de ce simple être humain. Il a besoin de lui comme il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne. Newt est incapable de parler, écoutant juste les phrases pitoyables qu'essaie de sortir Thomas pour le rassurer.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul Newt. Même si tu ne me vois pas je serai dans un coin de ta tête et un jour je te retrouverai. Moi je ne t'oublierai jamais, j'en suis bien incapable.

Thomas sait que c'est l'une des plus grandes peurs de Newt, d'être seul à jamais, seul encombré de ses pensées, à se noyer en elles. Alors il promet et il espère le rassurer.

\- Tu pourrais être ma chance, même si nous sommes six pieds sous terre. Même si le ciel s'effondre. Même si plus personne ne veut de nous.

Newt pose sa main gelée sur celle de Thomas qui tient l'arme froide. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il doit le faire maintenant sinon il ne le fera jamais.

Thomas comprend.

 _\- « Ma vie est monotone. Je chasse les poules, les hommes me chassent. Toutes les poules se ressemblent, et tous les hommes se ressemblent. Je m'ennuie donc un peu. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, ma vie sera comme ensoleillée. Je connaîtrai un bruit de pas qui sera différent de tous les autres. Les autres pas me font rentrer sous terre. Le tien m'appellera hors du terrier, comme une musique. Et puis regarde ! Tu vois, là-bas, les champs de blé ? Je ne mange pas de pain. Le blé pour moi est inutile. Les champs de blé ne me rappellent rien. Et ça, c'est triste ! Mais tu as des cheveux couleur d'or. Alors ce sera merveilleux quand tu m'auras apprivoisé ! Le blé, qui est doré, me fera me souvenir de toi. Et j'aimerai le bruit du vent dans le blé… »_

Le petit Prince, le livre préféré de Newt, qu'il a lu, relu et dévoré à l'infini. Ce livre qui lui a toujours fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Thomas soupire. Son petit prince à lui va aussi disparaître.

Il resserre sa prise sur le corps contre le sien.

Il embrasse doucement le front découvert et caresse les doux cheveux blonds.

Il murmure un simple au revoir.

Sa main se resserre sur la crosse du pistolet.

Son doigt presse la détente.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Il sent le corps s'abattre contre le sien, pesé sur son pauvre esprit fatigué. Il garde les paupières closes. Du sang dévale jusque sur sa joue, se mélant à ses larmes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux. Le soleil se couche. Ça va bien aller. Plus personne ne peut te faire de mal. À l'aube, toi et moi serons sains et saufs.


End file.
